Love Among Slavery
by Silver Author
Summary: Legolas had been enslaved, but Hotaru saved him and his people and took over the human kingdom. Now, in search of a Queen, he finds Princess Serenity... but what about Hotaru? SM&GW&LOTR [Hotarucentered]
1. Violet Clashes With Pale Blue

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter One: Violet Clashes With Pale Blue   
  
* * *  
  
Roughed up horses dragged the barred wagons of slavery along the crude terrain. Slaves' tired and weak bodies swayed along with the carriage. A strong wind howled in their ears as cold rain bit their skin. It was about eight at night when soldiers took the captured "freak of natures" to the castle for an inspection.  
  
The wagon wobbled here and there, leaned to one side to the other and would go fast or slow because the wagon was just as mysterious as its prisoners. Inside the wagon sat creatures that looked almost like humans with long pointed ears, sharp, clever eyes, soft mouths with strong hearts. Both the male and the female of this race owned long hair as they stuck close together to keep warmth in their confined space with hopeless faces staring down.   
  
One particular male creature had long blond hair that reached to about his shoulders that shone with strength. His deep pale blue eyes scanned the area like a hawk; his features on his face were handsome and so was his body. He wore natural coloured clothing such as brown and green.  
  
It was about that time when the wagon stopped in front of a giant double-gated door, the entrance into the kingdom. With a wave from one of the soldiers on the ground, the door opened with a loud creak coming from its aged wood and metal. Grey stones of brick that were the size of a man's upper body were used to build a thick everlasting wall around the kingdom.   
  
A squeak came from the wagon's wheels, signalling that they were moving towards the old city that surrounded the palace in the middle. Old and new houses clashed among each other as stands of markets were placed along the sides of the main street, the street they were on. People bustled about, some stopped to take a slight glance at the new captives but then moved along just as fast as they had stopped because it wasn't a new thing that slaves were coming in.  
  
The particular male creature with pale blue eyes was the only one who dared to look up and glare at the passing people, making them shiver. His once warm and inviting eyes are now turned into cold, harsh and hard. He no longer could accept these people; they were his enemies that imprisoned his people.  
  
The wagon came to an abrupt halt when a crowd of people ran across the road to look at the slaves. It was such a large crowd that the soldiers needed to get off their horses and try to shoo the people away, but it only made it worst.  
  
One peasant was in the crowd wearing an old, dirty cloak with a hood covering her features. She was a curious person with bangs covering the top of mysterious violet eyes. Black hair draped the back and the sides of her head, which was the length down to her chin. She had a small, smooth mouth with a average body. She moved quick and quietly through the crowds of people towards the wagon.   
  
The male's eyes were kept on her figure until she was up in front of the bars of the wagon to look at him. Her eyes fell on his, pale blue clashed with violet. He looked at her as she stared back in a seemingly trance. She felt something taking over her as her eyes glassed over in a thin layer of white.  
  
One of the guards seeing that one of the human beings was trapped in the spellbinding gaze of one of the creatures went immediately to her rescue. He jogged up to her and shook her lightly be the shoulders while speaking, "Miss. Miss. He has you in his hold. Don't stare at him."  
  
The shaking did her good. She looked up almost instantly at the guard and nodded. The guard had chestnut brown hair in a braid down his back to his waist with sharp, edgy bangs. His cerulean eyes told people that he kept secrets for his king. One could tell that he smiled quite often. His body was well built, as a soldier's should be, and his grey armour flashed.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, sir," she said quietly while walking back into the crowd.  
  
The solider and the creature had their eyes on her as she merged into the crowd once more. The soldier was bewildered as the creature became still. It took them some time before splitting the curious crowd up and was on the way towards the palace again.  
  
Before long they were at the palace gates that were made of gold bars. White brick were used to build a thin layer of a wall around the castle. The palace was made of white marble that gleamed with pride and courage; the roofs were navy blue. Green grass was along the sides with soldiers strolling about.  
  
They stopped once more at the front door of the palace as a royal messenger came running out to address the tired soldiers.   
  
"What do we have here, sir?" the messenger directed the question to the man with the braid, whom was obviously in control of this little party.  
  
"We have elves here for his majesty," he replied while the messenger observed the wagon from different views.  
  
"Yes, yes," the messenger muttered to himself.  
  
The male creature with blonde hair glared at him too. The messenger immediately turned his head down so not to be caught in his spell. Turning back to the braided soldier he said, "You have caught royalty as well."  
  
The cerulean-eyed soldier nodded.  
  
"Yes. His majesty would be very pleased," the messenger spoke as he dismissed himself back into the palace to announce their arrival.  
  
The thin messenger ran up to the golden throne and knelt to his young king of fifteen and announced, "Duo is back with the captured elves, your majesty."  
  
The king looked at the messenger with his sapphire eyes that held power and pride. His brown hair grew in every direction; only making his handsome features more worth looking. He had hid mouth in a straight line as he sat his muscular body in the perfect pose.   
  
"Very well. Bring them in," he told the messenger.  
  
Bring them in was what he had done, because within five minutes Duo was kneeling before the king's throne as he said, "King Heero, I have brought to you slaves for your keeping."  
  
"Very good work Duo. The best you've done so far," King Heero spoke simply with no expression, "You've brought King Legolas to me as well."  
  
The male creature with pale blue eyes and blonde hair immediately glared at the king with more hatred than ever. He spoke no words, for his glare seem to have told them of his emotions already.  
  
"My people will have justice," Legolas' clear voice sounded.  
  
"Your people will serve me well," King Heero answered as the soldiers took the elves away.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	2. Fate's Dollar

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Two: Fate's Dollar  
  
* * *  
  
The cloaked female figure had just removed herself from the large crowd and was in a dark alleyway. Her soft footsteps seemed to echo in that alleyway as she traveled with a cautious mind. Her eyes suddenly looked upwards and saw the full moon staring back at her, and she knew that full moons signalled a beginning of a new destiny.  
  
Once her eyes were taken off of the moon she started to travel onto a street with people walking about. She quickly faced downward to avoid eye contact; people couldn't be trusted here. By a habit and memory she turned into her house quickly and closed the door.  
  
"Trouble again my Firefly?" the loving voice asked.  
  
"Firefly" turned around and gave a forced smile towards her father, "No father, not trouble."  
  
Her father was getting old, though he looked really young and healthy. His already white hair almost gave his age out if not for his strong body. He also had glasses on over blue eyes.  
  
"Then why such a hurry Hotaru?" he asked, concerned for his fourteen-year-old daughter.  
  
Hotaru slowly came up to her father and sat beside him near the fireplace and said quietly, "I saw the slaves."  
  
Her father looked at her daughter sitting on the cold floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, drawing them into her body. He was sitting in the only soft chair in their little house, not even one for his wife. He frowned and took Hotaru into his arms and held her close.  
  
"They look terrible, don't they?" he asked silently.  
  
Hotaru remained silent for a while and then spoke, "They captured the King."  
  
"The king," he repeated softly.  
  
The door then opened and in came a woman dresses in an old brown dress, all worn out. She had black hair down to her waist but some of the amount was drawn in a bun on top of her head. She had soft pink lips and maroon eyes.  
  
"What about the king?" the woman asked when she heard her husband's last statement.  
  
"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said.  
  
"They've finally captured one of the kings of the elves," he answered to his wife's question.  
  
"I see," Setsuna said, "I'll get dinner ready."  
  
Hotaru's father nodded and then turned to his daughter, "Hotaru Tomoe, you must help your mother get dinner ready."  
  
"Of course papa," Hotaru said cheerfully with a smile as she removed herself from her father's warm embrace and went to help her mother, leaving Mr. Tomoe to ponder over his daughter's words.  
  
In the kitchen Hotaru went to put the bread into the oven and made sure that the fire underneath the metal didn't go out. Her mother rushed about the small kitchen to get milk, butter and the rationed meat ready.  
  
Before long they were called for dinner and the three of them sat on each side of the small four-sided table. Hotaru pushed her chair in with a "squeak" as the legs scraped the concrete floor.  
  
Then without much in thought they said their prayers and ate. Hotaru savoured her portion of the fresh bread as much as she could, some with butter, some plain. She only got two slices, they all did. They needed the rest of the bread to last for at least a week, even if the fresh smell of bread did tempt them. The meat had a tangy taste to it but Hotaru was used to it and even though she hated milk, she drank her portion with a smile.  
  
This was her life. Her parents and her slept in one room together, with her parents on one old mat and she slept on one mat alone. Then in the morning, only water and only one slice of plain bread to last her daily work and then rubbed her face, arms and legs with a wetted cloth. She would then go and help the fruit market make small deliveries then get a free fruit for lunch. After that she would go home with her daily pay, one dollar, and eat dinner.  
  
That only reminded her to dig into her pocket for the round coin and handed it to her father who only smiled and said, "How about you keep that and get a treat for yourself tomorrow."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Really papa?"  
  
Mr. Tomoe looked at his wife and saw no look of disagreeing form her and answered her enthusiastic daughter, "Yes. Really you can."  
  
Hotaru gave one more smile and declared, "I'll wash the dishes."  
  
The next morning, after eating her breakfast and cleaned herself she went outside with the dollar in her pocket. She then kissed her father goodbye as he went to the palace to wash dishes. When he was gone and her mother gone to work as a seamstress, Hotaru walked to the man who was her boss.  
  
Along the way she saw kids running to the candy stand with money. She looked at the sweets with anticipation in getting some for herself as she reached into her pocket and held the dollar in her palm. But then decided against it. It wasn't everyday that she got to keep a dollar, she only had that chance once every year. And every year she spent it on candy, but this year was different. She was going to save up her money.  
  
Hotaru then ripped her eyes from the treats and went about her business. When she reached the fruit stand she was immediately given a delivery, and once she delivered the fruit she was walking back. Before she noticed the pothole in the ground she tripped and out came her dollar, rolling away from her.  
  
Hotaru slammed her fist on the ground, got up and ran towards the dollar. When it stopped and she was about to pick it up, a person would kick it away without noticing it. The steps were repeated over and over again till it was kicked near a carriage.  
  
It was then that pale blue eyes held its place on the dollar. He then looked around and only saw people moving about the streets. No soldiers were about since they went to their lunch duty and the king didn't want them sorted in the palace grounds so he was on the street looking at the dollar with narrowed eyes.  
  
Hotaru came up suddenly and grabbed the dollar and said triumphantly, "Got you!"  
  
She then got up from the ground and looked up. Legolas immediately recognized those mysterious, sharp violet eyes. Hotaru also recognized those starry pale blue eyes that took hold of her mind. He had a grasp on her mind as her dollar dropped onto the ground with a small "clang".  
  
Hotaru went out the trance and picked up the dollar as Legolas swore in his head, it was the second time she snapped out of his spells. This girl was strong, though she might not know it.   
  
Hotaru clasped onto the dollar once more and whispered, with her head downward, "I want to help you. But I love my home too much. Please don't force me any more."  
  
Legolas heard her voice as he stared at him. The other elves also looked at the girl now. They saw her holding onto the dollar for her dear life and immediately knew that she was poor.   
  
Legolas saw it too and for that exact moment he felt her kind soul full of wishes for a better life for her parents who work for hours without end. Inside her soul he felt the many treasured moments that seemed foolish to him, like keeping a dollar and chasing it among full traffic. This girl was special, he decided at last. He also decided that if he did get justice for his people, he was going to give her a better life that she deserved than what she had now.  
  
Hotaru looked into his eyes once and then turned around. She whispered, "I'm Hotaru. Nice to meet you." And walked away.  
  
Legolas kept silent as the elves looked at him.   
  
"She's different," one spoke to his king.  
  
"I know," Legolas answered.  
  
"That dollar brought her here. This was the second time we saw her with a strong will that could release her mind from our spells," another spoke.  
  
"This event is called Fate's dollar from now on," another said.  
  
"She will help save us, even if she is a human," the last elder elf concluded.  
  
* * *  
Silver Author 


	3. Violet Clashes With Sapphire Blue

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Three: Violet Clashes With Sapphire Blue  
  
* * *  
  
Soldiers dragged the tired elves into a line as the crowd gathered around to see this event take place. Besides it wasn't everyday that they get to see the elves get sorted to their duties, and considering that they captured royalty, it was a sight to see.  
  
Hotaru was among one of the people in the crowd. Her eyes trailed along the limping elves in the line, but then her eyes landed on the only elf that drew his head straight and glared at the soldiers.  
  
Her heart wrenched at the sight of the elves, children, adults and elders were in that line. They all looked hungry, cold and abandoned. Some coughed and many children were crying. Hotaru had to force her feet to stay at its place or she would have run up to the soldiers and knocked one of them in the head with an apple and probably get arrested.  
  
Legolas felt lingering eyes on him. His senses reached out to feel who was looking at him with such a soul. He felt his mind flash with a familiar feeling; the one who was looking at him was the girl. "The girl" didn't seem to be the appropriate name for her. Searching in his mind he remembered her name... Hotaru.   
  
"Firefly..." Legolas whispered. Then suddenly turned his head and saw her. Wearing that cloak again with those shining violet eyes.   
  
Hotaru looked away, afraid of his spell. When she felt his eyes on her for some quite time; she meekly looked up and stared at his eyes. He shifted her weight around, but then noticed that she wasn't in his control. He was just looking at her with those neutral eyes.  
  
He could feel his soul rushing to enter her soul to discover more. He stopped his flow of energy before he entered her soul. Stopping his energy wasn't easy, for some reason it insisted on reaching her soul, wanting to sooth it from all her fears.  
  
"You!" a soldier shouted at Legolas. Cutting off the eye contact that Legolas and Hotaru had.  
  
Legolas looked at the soldier as he said, "The King would like you to be his personal slave or you could wash dishes."  
  
"Wash dishes," was Legolas' cool reply.  
  
"Wash dishes", echoed through Hotaru's head. That was also her father's job... maybe she could meet him whenever she visited her father.  
  
Looking at Legolas, she saw the soldier strapping a neckband made of metal. They say that powerful wizards made those bands that could wipe out the powers of an elf as long as they wear them. Only humans with a strong will could break those bands.  
  
Legolas could feel his powers slowly fade out, leaving him dizzy and more tired than before. He involuntarily slumped to his knees and dropped unconscious. You could tell that this band that was placed upon him was stronger than the other ones.  
  
Hotaru stepped up and was about to run up to the fainted figure when a strong hand grasped around her arm, holding her in place. She turned around and was dragged gently out of the crowd.  
  
Once she was out of the crowd she looked up and saw an old man with a greying beard. Long greying black hair was down to his waist. He wore a greyish blue robe with a wooden staff in his left hand, with a grey pointed hat on his head. His pale blue eyes laughed at her as his mouth was drew in a straight line.  
  
"Grandpa!" Hotaru shouted in great delight as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh... my dear Firefly," he whispered in her ear as he held onto her frail body with a full smile.  
  
Hotaru let go of her grandfather and asked, "Why are you here grandpa?"  
  
His bright face turned serious all of a sudden as he spoke gravely, "There might be a war soon."  
  
Hotaru was shocked as he took her hand and led her back to her house. The simple thought of a war stung Hotaru's senses, mind and soul. Especially when she thought that this was a time of peace.  
  
She then stepped into her house and immediately sat in front of the fireplace. Staring at the flames as they intertwined around the wood, slowly eating away.   
  
"Gandalf," Setsuna greeted, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry that I'm late," Gandalf told her with a smile, "And how's my son treating his beautiful family?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect," Setsuna said as she led her father-in-law into the kitchen to sit.  
  
When he was settled, Mr. Tomoe came in. Gandalf got up and hugged his son. They were having a great conversation, but then the conversation was turned to Hotaru.  
  
"She has a strong will," Gandalf told them as he sipped his herb tea.  
  
"I would get worried if she didn't have a strong will," Mr. Tomoe said as Setsuna rushed about to get the dinner ready.  
  
"Hotaru is probably the best granddaughter," Gandalf laughed.  
  
"She admires you," Setsuna said as she set the bread on the table.  
  
"Keep her safe, keep her out of trouble and most of all, keep on loving her," those were the last words as they sat to eat dinner through cheerful conversation.  
  
The next morning Hotaru kissed her grandfather goodbye as she went to work and he made his way to meet his old friends somewhere far away.  
  
While making her way towards her job she bumped into a boy. While getting up she looked up at him with a worried look as she apologized, "I'm really sorry."  
  
He glared at her with his sapphire eyes. His brown hair swayed in the wind as he said, "Next time. Watch where you're walking."  
  
Hotaru nodded and walked quietly away with the thought of the rude boy burning her mind. She gave her small head a shake and continued her way.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes when that girl walked away. But he didn't miss looking at those violet eyes. It made him wonder how someone, like a girl, could have such unique and mysterious eyes.  
  
He gave out a sigh and walked around looking for a fruit stand. For some reason he had a craving for an Asian pear. Circling around the streets for about ten minutes, he saw a fruit stand and walked towards it.  
  
When he was close enough he saw the girl again, behind the stand. He shrugged his shoulders and went up to her as she muttered something.  
  
She was muttering something all right. Hotaru felt nervous when her boss said he would be back soon so now she needed to run the stand for a while. He also said that he'd pay her fifty more cents if she'll do it. So she simply agreed.  
  
"I want an Asian pear," Heero told her.  
  
She looked up with worried eyes. It was then that powerful sapphire eyes clashed with worried violet eyes. Heero didn't even blink; he was too enticed by those shinning violet eyes that held many secrets. Hotaru had thoughts running through her mind as those deep sapphire eyes drowned her.  
  
"Here," she whispered as she handed the pear to him when she was out of her stupor, "It'll be ten cents."  
  
Heero held the pear in his hands as he handed her a dollar, "Keep the change."  
  
He turned and began to walk back to the palace. He didn't really enjoy going into his kingdom, disguised as one of them, but today was different. He met violet eyes, and violet eyes were rare to come about these days.  
  
* * *  
Silver Author 


	4. Destiny's Pear

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Four: Destiny's Pear  
  
* * *  
  
The bustling people were everywhere, making it hard to see for Hotaru as she walked almost aimlessly towards the palace. Clasped in her hands was a basket full of Asian fruits for the King. They say that he had unreasonable crave for it lately.  
  
Hotaru was informed that specific orders were given to nearly all the food stands to deliver a basket of Asian pears to the palace today. So Hotaru was given the job to deliver the pears and she did it gratefully, especially when she could see her father.  
  
She stumbled through the people and was tempted to crawl too. But with a sigh she waited patiently until the people passed, creating an almost clear passage. While making her way towards the palace she noticed that other people were also delivering Asian pears.  
  
When she reached the palace gates a soldier came up to her from behind the bars. The soldier just simply nodded when he saw the basket of Asian pears and opened the gate to admit her in.   
  
She nodded at the soldier as he led her to the palace. Suddenly he stopped and said, "You must wait here for his majesty or some other servants to receive the pears."  
  
Hotaru nodded, but then asked, "May I put these in the kitchen myself?"  
  
The soldier seemed to think about this and he answered, "Sure."  
  
Hotaru nodded again as the soldier walked away. Clenching the basket tighter she began to timidly make her way towards the royal kitchen. It was then that she got to look around the beautifully decorated halls. With the velvet red carpet, unique tapestry and exquisite furnished furniture.  
  
Without even looking she accidentally knocked into someone, making her pears drop from the basket. Gasping in terror, she quickly bent down and picked up the pears gently. The person she bumped into looked at her small figure as she rushed to get the pears back into the basket.  
  
Once the last pear was back into the basket she got up and saw the boy she bumped into. It was the same boy who she bumped into the other day; the boy who asked for an Asian pear and paid a dollar for it.  
  
"You again?" Heero asked coolly with an eyebrow that perked up.  
  
Hotaru's mind suddenly exploded. One, she apologized the other day for bumping him and he was just so rude! Two, she was beginning to think he was stalking her! Three, he bumped into her and made all those precious pears spill! What if she got fired?!  
  
"Okay," Hotaru started calmly, "I apologized the other day and you were rude to me! Plus, you made those pears spill out and crash onto the floor! What if the king complained about dents and bruises!?"  
  
No longer annoyed by this girl, but mad. No one was supposed to talk to her like that, especially when he was the king! He then looked down to see that his attire was of a servant.   
  
Now he knew. He disguised himself as a servant to hear the daily rumors around the palace grounds, since not many servants ever saw his face he could roam quite freely about without being discovered. He forgot to change into his royal robes!   
  
His anger slowly disappeared, and now was replaced by amusement. It fascinated him that she was talking to him in such a manner. And since he met her in the streets, she only assumed that he was a servant in the palace.  
  
"I'm sure the king won't mind," he said with a smirk.  
  
The smirk only made Hotaru angrier as she said, "I'm sure he'll chop my head off."  
  
Heero's smirk only grew at the thought, "He's a good king. He won't chop off your head."  
  
Hotaru remained silent. If he were such a good king then why would he enslave such magnificent creatures like elves? She asked herself as she stared at the red carpet underneath him.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" Heero asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm going to deliver these pears to the kitchen," Hotaru answered calmly.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to wait till a servant gets it or something like that?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to visit my father," Hotaru told him, though she had no idea why. She had a feeling that this man would find out later anyway.  
  
"Where does your father work?" he asked as she began to walk towards the kitchen again.  
  
"In the kitchen, he washes dishes," Hotaru informed as she was starting to get used to his company, "What do you do?"  
  
Heero didn't need a second thought about the question because many servants asked him that question, "I work in the gardens."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Hotaru asked again as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Need a break," he replied simply.  
  
Hotaru took that answer as she placed the basket of Asian pears on the table along with the rest of the basket. Heero silently noted the position the basket was among the others. Hotaru traveled slowly round until she spotted her father.   
  
"Dad," Hotaru said with a smile as he turned around.  
  
"Firefly," he said affectionately, "I knew you would come when I heard that pears were being delivered."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Are you okay dad?"  
  
"I'm quite fine," he answered.  
  
Heero just stood there in the entrance of the kitchen, staring at those lips as they carried words after words out. The conversation went on, so did the lips. Those lips glowed when she smiled and soft when she laughed. They grew hard when she was angry and if she were sad they would be dry.  
  
He couldn't believe he was thinking about her lips and found out so much from one conversation.  
  
When the conversation was over Hotaru got up and met up with Heero. She went up to him slowly and said, "I need to go back into the entrance and I... kind of forgotten where to go..."  
  
Heero smirked, "Follow me."  
  
Follow she did as they walked through the hallways to the entrance. She was behind him and realized that this rude "jerk" was actually quite nice. His smirk made her feel weak and inferior, but the looks in his eyes made her feel as powerful as him. In result she decided to befriend him.  
  
When hey were at the entrance of the palace Hotaru turned to him and said, "By the way, my name's Hotaru. See you around!"  
  
"Name's Heero," he said as she nodded and walked away.  
  
Heero then went back to the kitchen and grabbed an Asian pear from Hotaru's basket. While clutching the pear, he went out to the garden. He sat down and observed its outer skin as it shone in the sunlight.  
  
He smirked and he tried out the new name, "Hotaru..."  
  
Heero couldn't help but think it was funny that a single pear had brought him another friend, "This is Destiny's pear." He concluded with another smirk.  
  
* * *  
Silver Author 


	5. Violet Clashes With Cerulean Blue

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Five: Violet Clashes With Cerulean Blue  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru held onto the basket full of apples tightly in her grasp because it was another of those valuable deliveries to a nearby restaurant. The dust kicked up from under her feet as she walked at an even pace, hoping to get to the restaurant on time while going through the people.  
  
As much as she loved to make deliveries, she hated to walk so far. Making her way through the people her mind slowly wandered off to her own little world, and in her world, it wasn't normal.  
  
Her mind wandered to the Elfin King named... it was then that Hotaru realized that she didn't know his name. The name of the blonde was unknown to her. She told him and his people who she was, but he never told her who he was. After meeting with his pale blue eyes for so many times, she still didn't know what to call him, except calling him the Elfin King.  
  
Then Hotaru thought of those sapphire eyes that belonged to Heero. She thought of his brown hair that swayed in the wind and that familiar smirk he always wore. He always smirked at her when he met her in the streets as if she amused him. That bothered Hotaru though she didn't really mind his presence near her. He's comforting, as if he could protect her...  
  
She shook her head to get her thoughts out as she entered the restaurant. Immediately loud noise was rammed into her ears, making her suddenly feel venerable in front of all these men. She looked around and saw that men were sitting on chairs, holding onto a mug of beer while laughing their heads off.  
  
The restaurant was old, musty and had a strong smell of men in it. The tables and chairs were made out of wood that looked like it was slowly decomposing. Up on the ceiling were candles that lit the room dimly; along one wall was a counter and on the other side of the room was a stage of some sort.  
  
"You there, girl!" a man, with an apron on yelled, at her.  
  
Hotaru was startled for a minute, then turned her attention to the short man and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you the one with the order of apples?" he asked in a scratchy tone. He didn't look nice with his face scrunched up.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said meekly.  
  
"Here, give 'em here," he told her as Hotaru slowly handed him the basket.  
  
"I'll give you the money soon. Stay and wait," he instructed as he stormed back into the kitchen.  
  
Hotaru stood there like a stick. She was frightened when a roar of laughter came as the crowd of men pulled up another man and placed him on the stage nearby. She recognized this man as the man who saved her from her first encounter with the elves.  
  
He had brown hair that was in a braid down his back and cerulean eyes. He was still wearing his soldier uniform and his sword was on the ground.  
  
Hotaru stared as the men roared, "Speak, speak of what had happened Duo!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Duo said while waving his hands around, trying to calm the noisy crowd.  
  
"It was night when we started to attack," Duo told them, "The elves didn't even suspect it."  
  
Hotaru then knew that he was retelling the story of how they captured the Elfin King and his people. She frowned involuntarily, but not knowing why. That soldier never did anything to her, yet in her heart she held an unknown grudge towards him ever since she met eyes with the elf.  
  
"We moved by the shadows," Duo said in a thin voice, adding to the suspense, "My group made our way to the King first as I ordered the other group to attack the soldiers."  
  
Hotaru moved closer to the crowd to hear better and her slow movement caught the eyes of Duo. His eyes kept on her small body as she listened. He smiled slightly to know that a woman was interested in his little tale.  
  
"When we were in the palace, disguised as servants, we quickly drew our swords when we were close enough to the king," Duo said as a roar sounded, "I had my sword to his neck before a second."  
  
Hotaru knew that was a lie. He probably took a few hits before he had his sword positioned. She rolled to her eyes in disbelief and Duo saw it and chose to ignore it as he smirked.  
  
"Soldiers came running through the double doors," Duo announced, "but my men was in their way as they fought through the army. I quickly strapped a magic band on the King and quickly forced him through the people and threw him into the cage. His people saw this and came after me, but my men got them in the end."  
  
Hotaru looked up as he ended his story and immediately, cerulean blue eyes clashed with disbelieving violet. A shiver ran through Duo against his will, right through his heart. Hotaru had to shake her head just to stop eye contact with him.  
  
"Girl, here's the money," the man in the apron shouted when he was right beside her.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she took the money and quickly exited.  
  
Duo's eyes followed her and so did his body. He could feel his body jump from the stage and across the room and out the restaurant. The sudden light of the day blinded him only for a second. Once he got his eyesight back he looked around and saw the girl walking away.  
  
"Wait," he called to her.  
  
Hotaru stopped and turned around just to meet with those eyes again, "Yes?"  
  
Duo walked up to her, staring intently and replied, "My lady, I presume that I have offended you with my story."  
  
"No," she lied, but in truth she hated him for talking about the elves as if they were nothing.  
  
Duo shook his head and smiled. He then said, "I'm sorry if I did."  
  
"Alright," she murmured and said, "If that is all I must go."  
  
Before she could turn around he quickly introduced himself, "My lady, my name is Duo Maxwell. Can you give me the honour of knowing your name?"  
  
Hotaru's throat was suddenly clogged with something unnamed; did that man just say that it would be an honour to know her name? "Hotaru," she said and quickly turned around. She inwardly sighed as she walked away.  
  
"Hotaru..." Duo whispered adoringly, "I'll see you again..."  
  
He felt something burning in his chest as her name flew from his mouth. It felt right to say her name so lovingly. His thought was then cut off by a voice.  
  
"Duo, you coming in for a drink?" asked the woman as she flirted with him. Her light brown hair trailed down to her waist with some of her hair in a braid. She had blue eyes that captured many men's hearts.  
  
"Sure Relena," he said casually. He knew that Relena was after his heart next after she was done with his best friends'. But he didn't really care; besides his mind were on the girl named Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru made her way back to the fruit stand cautiously as she touched the coins in her right pocket slowly. Then her left hand went into her left pocket and held onto the smooth surface of her own dollar.   
  
It was then that her mind traveled to the starry pale blue eyes of the Elfin King. Then her eyes traveled to an Asian pear sitting on another fruit stand, then her thoughts went to Heero. At least she knew his name.  
  
She smiled as she was safely back and handed the money to the boss. He looked at her and gave her another delivery. Unknown to her, her mind sometimes went to the certain cerulean-eyed soldier named Duo... then to the royal gardener Heero... but her thoughts always led back to the Elfin King.  
  
* * *  
Silver Author 


	6. Aphrodite's Rose

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Six: Aphrodite's Rose  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru leaned against the palace walls softly, waiting for Heero to arrive to let her in. This wasn't the first time they planned their meeting this way, they've done it before. It was when Hotaru heard her father was injured and wanted to see him. She couldn't get in at that time, but Heero came to the rescue.  
  
"Hotaru," Heero whispered the familiar name in earnest, feeling pleasure just saying her name.  
  
Hotaru turned around to see that Heero was behind the gate. She smiled and said, "Heero. Hey."  
  
"Come in," he said as he opened the gates for her.  
  
She smiled gratefully at him as he told her, "I've some business to attend to, so you could explore. Just don't get lost again, k?" He smirked, remembering the time she got lost and started to yell for help, making servants rush towards her and causing a commotion.   
  
"Hey, that only happened once!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Right," he said as he walked off, leaving her to fume her anger lightly.  
  
"The nerve of him," she whispered under her breath. With a sigh she walked on slowly, with birds flying high above. The sunlight rimmed the sky with clouds fluttering aimlessly about. It was days like these that she loved.   
  
She smiled. She then began to walk the familiar path towards the gardens. She was never close enough to touch the flowers, only close enough to see and smell. She didn't dare go close, in case there was a guard there.  
  
Her footsteps were silent, her shadow trailed behind her with her eyes on the ground as she walked through the almost empty hallways. She then realized that Heero was hardly ever with her when he invited her to the castle. It sometimes bewildered her how he could sneak her in the palace grounds so quickly and unnoticeably.   
  
Hotaru shook her head and began to hum happily. Not only was she going to see the royal gardens again, but also her mother told her that her grandfather was coming tomorrow. She was extra happy today.  
  
Before she could get another thought out a voice called to her, it rang in the empty hallways, "Hotaru?"  
  
She stopped in mid-step. That voice she remembered. She hadn't heard it for a week and now it just came so suddenly. She frowned and turned around to see the soldier walking up to her with a gentle smile.  
  
"Hi... Duo," she whispered nervously.  
  
"You work here?" he asked with a grin. He was obviously too happy to see her.  
  
"Yes... I do," she lied.  
  
Duo didn't hear her hesitate one bit. He was too captivated in her black hair swaying when she nodded her head. The light caught it in all the right places, making it flash before him unlike anything he ever saw on another woman.   
  
"Good to hear," he said, then asked, "Where do you work?"  
  
Hotaru ran a bunch of jobs over her head, but then suddenly stopped on one very familiar job that Heero always mentioned, "I'm a gardener."  
  
"Really?" Duo tried to sound interested, but she saw through him like glass. She knew he was a player, but she never thought that he would be interested in her! She restrained from rolling her eye, which turned out to be really hard.  
  
"Yeah," Hotaru replied carelessly.  
  
"Are you heading for the gardens then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," this time she didn't need to lie; besides she really was going towards the gardens before he interrupted her.  
  
"What a coincidence. I'm going there too," Duo said with a smile.  
  
Hotaru didn't believe him at all, but played along, "Oh."  
  
"I'll escort you to the gardens," he suggested.  
  
"Okay..." her voice trailed out of nowhere as she drank in his cerulean eyes.  
  
He followed her slowly from behind. She enticed him in so many ways. The way her hair swayed, the way her eyes sparkled and especially the way her voice sounded. He then frowned, how could he fall for a peasant?   
  
Shock. That's the word that described his reaction when he realized that she was a peasant. Not only would it hurt his reputation by being seen with her, but also if anyone knew that she attracted him then he might not be able to survive through the mocking of his comrades.  
  
"We're here," Hotaru's voice sounded through his head, making his heart twitch. Not in fright, but in ecstasy.  
  
The garden was huge, covered with many flowers of all kind. The sunlight flowed about almost magically with birds flying. Butterflies floated above the sea of colours as squirrels scrambled among the sweet scent.  
  
The walk to the garden was silent, not even their footsteps seemed to make a sound; that made her feel unnerved. She then quietly questioned, "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked down, only to be drowned in the sudden wave of new emotions, though he didn't know why. He only met her, right?   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied dully.  
  
This got Hotaru to worry. He seemed to be a happy person and, according to her observations, if he sounded sad then something big was disturbing him, "Are you sure... you sound... sad."  
  
Sad... echoed in his head with her voice entwined within. He then told her, "I'm really fine." Did she care for him? The slight hint of worry was in her eyes and if made him feel weak. He shook his head, he seemed to capture King Legolas with no weakness and yet he felt weak under this woman's eyes?  
  
"Oh," she whispered, feeling nervous as something started to grow in her heart, "It's just I thought that a happy person like you shouldn't feel so sad."  
  
"I guess," he whispered, and then confessed from out of the blue, "I don't feel very well around you, that's all."  
  
He mentally hit himself in the stomach. Whatever possessed him to say that was definitely not like himself, this single girl made him feel at ease, yet it was his own thoughts that made him feel uncomfortable. He had a sudden urge to confess all his feeling to her.  
  
"Here, I hope that some day you'll feel okay around me... cause you seem to be a nice person and I'd like to know you more," Hotaru whispered, and then snapped a red rose from a rose bush and placed it gently in his hands. Her hands touched his for a millisecond but he felt it. The unexpected rush of the sensation made him tremble from her slight touch... it scared him.  
  
"I hope you'll feel better," she said with a slight smile, slightly hurt from what he told her.  
  
"Sorry," he abruptly said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you by what I said. I didn't mean it."  
  
She gave him another unsteady smile, "It's alright."  
  
"Hotaru," a voice sounded.  
  
Duo turned around and was in another shock... it was King Heero dressed in servant clothes. He was about to bow to him when Heero gave him a look that told him not to move.  
  
Heero then said, "Hotaru. Sorry, but I don't have time to spend with you today. You'll have to go home."  
  
Hotaru gave a real smile, fully understanding that Heero is always busy, "I understand. See you later then?"  
  
Heero gave a smirk as her smile dove into his heart, "Of course."  
  
"Well bye Heero, Duo," Hotaru gave them a wave of good-bye and walked back into the palace.   
  
When Duo was sure that Hotaru was gone he immediately acknowledged his king, "King Heero."  
  
"Play her and I'll kill you," Heero stated before he, too, walked away.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow up at the retreating figure in amusement. Was his king attracted to the black-haired beauty too?   
  
He then looked down on the red rose in his hand and felt his heart thump. He then whispered, "Aphrodite's red rose." He smirked and whispered, "I like that... I like her..."  
  
* * *  
Silver Author 


	7. His Never Ending Nightmare

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Seven: His Never Ending Nightmare  
  
* * *  
  
It's been a few days since the Duo incident and Hotaru almost completely forgot about that boy, that is, almost, but at this moment she was walking into the royal kitchen looking for her father.   
  
While walking around and surveying her surrounding area she found a familiar male figure bending down to wash dishes. His once beautiful blonde hair that shone like the moon had now dampened to a meaningless yellow mass on his head. His eyes were looking down, but Hotaru knew that his once stunning pale blue eyes were now a clammy blue that reflected death.  
  
She could feel her feet dragging her trembling form towards the tired one. Her heart burned with anger and pain at the simple sight of him, her eyes started to blink when the trails of tears were coming up, but she held her face strong.   
  
Legolas felt the recognizable aura in the room once she came in... once Hotaru came in. She visited quite often, only for her father. Which was a nice man since he befriended Mr. Tomoe on the first day he was here.  
  
Every time she was here, Legolas only marvelled her from a far. Though he never got the chance to talk to her yet, he could always remember her voice from the very first time she saw him caged up.   
  
Legolas felt his hand tighten its grasp on the plate he was washing when he felt her presence coming closer towards him. Her heartbeat reflected back and forth in his body. Her trembling made his heart tremble with a nameless emotion intertwined with it.  
  
"Um... hi again," came Hotaru's slow voice, making him look up, only to be drowned in the endless pools of violet again.  
  
Legolas didn't answer but stared mindlessly at her. He couldn't seem to bring his voice up at all. It stuck in his throat, cutting the oxygen from his body. When he finally found the wits to unclog his throat, he answered her, "Hello."  
  
"Umm... well..." Hotaru trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous, "I just wanted to know how you're doing."  
  
"Fine," he replied simply with a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
Silence took place as he kept his eyes on the violet ones before him, drowning and feeling warmth from them as she stared at him with worry. No pity was held in her eyes, only worry.   
  
"Um... after all this time I... still don't know your name," Hotaru said, trying to bring up another conversation.  
  
"It's Legolas, my name is Legolas," he said as he placed a plate on a pile beside him.  
  
"Right... Legolas," she tried out his name.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest tightly when she said his name so easily. Her voice clung in his mind, never letting go, not that he wanted to let it go. He kept thinking that his name was only to be used by her, kept thinking that the reason he was born was because of this girl in front of him.  
  
Legolas looked up again and saw her eyes once more. She didn't move under his eyes and he didn't move under her gaze. Each tied to the other, no one wanted to let go... not now any way.   
  
It was then that something happened... God made it that way. From the time of that night with a full moon to the time of Fate's dollar... it was meant to be this way. Both of them with a strong will, both of them with strength beyond their years, and both with a destiny in front of them. But their destinies could never be completed without the other... it was meant to be this way.   
  
A look into those blue eyes led Hotaru to another world... to a vision of what he had been through. She felt her soul being torn from her body harshly and into the world only she could see. Her body felt weak and tired as she stood in front of a battle... Elves at her left and Humans at her right.  
  
The battlefield was of a rocky surface with the sun slowly setting beyond the horizon. Hotaru felt frightened at that moment as she turned her head to the left and saw Legolas holding up a sword in a pose in front of the Elves. She then turned to the right to see who was the Humans' leader... it was Duo.  
  
All was silent. Even the wind would not dare to interfere with this fated battle. Hotaru stood still, staring at the sunset with fear passing through her veins every time she felt her heart beat.   
  
A war cry erupted from Duo suddenly, making Hotaru jump in surprise and dread. She saw the swarm of Human soldiers coming towards the Elves as the Elves came crashing towards them. Hotaru gasped as she realized that she was in the middle of the battlefield!  
  
She tried to squint her eyes to not see, but something was preventing her it. With no will of her own a trail of tears ran down her face. She clasped her hands over her heart, as if to stop its tremendous beating.   
  
Then when one of her tears fell onto the ground, swords met. The people were fighting around her as if they couldn't see her; she was left untouched. Hotaru looked frantically about only to see men stabbed, cut and being hit. While searching about for an unknown reason to this cause she saw Legolas and Duo in a heated battle.  
  
Their swords knocked into one another, but no sounds were made... in fact Hotaru didn't hear a thing. She watched the men battle with the sunset behind them, highlighting their anger and determination to win the other.   
  
Suddenly Hotaru fell to the ground... to her knees... the silence was killing her. Then God gave her miracle... or was it a miracle? Because at that moment the scene switched... to Female Elves fleeing about with their mouths open, screaming is what Hotaru assumed since she could hear nothing. Flames danced evilly on their forest homes as children scrambled about with tears.  
  
Hotaru took a sharp in take of air, only to make her panic. She got up and tried to run to the children to help them, but a force stopped her! She reached out her hand to clasp into a running child, but couldn't! She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came! She could not move at all, only to stand there watching people burn, panic, fleeing, screaming, crying and in pain.  
  
She could feel the heat of the flames against her sensitive skin and the sweat dripping off of her forehead. She could smell the blood from the burning people and the ashes of the buildings. She could taste that burning rubble at the back of her throat... yet; she cannot help. The realization of her being useless only brought more unwanted tears to come.  
  
The silence... she could no longer bare it... this was a nightmare... a nightmare... it wasn't true... or was it? Did this all happen to Legolas when Duo invaded his home? Was this Legolas' never ending nightmare? A nightmare... nightmare...  
  
Hotaru's body shook with shock, anguish, sorrow and anger. She felt her body drop to her knees; her head bent down, hands in fists and tears flowing freely. She looked up and saw Legolas gasping for breaths of air.  
  
He saw it all too, his recurring nightmare. He didn't mean for her to see it. He saw her standing at the battlefield and looking at the burning of his kingdom... felt her every emotion, every beat of her heart and most of all, her anger. Her anger still flared now. He never felt such a flame before that seemed to appear from nowhere, it captivated him.  
  
"Did... you send it.... to me on... purpose?" she asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"No," he felt his voice falter from such a wave of emotions.  
  
"Did... it happen to you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, unsure why he was telling her this.  
  
"It's your never ending nightmare, isn't it?" she asked in a mere whisper.  
  
"My never ending nightmare..." he whispered, "Yes. It's my never ending nightmare."  
  
Out of nowhere she said with belief and determination, "I'll help you."  
  
He looked at her with shock written clearly in his eyes, "If you can't save me... you'll...die." He forced the last word with so much of his strength that he felt faint.  
  
"No. I won't," she voiced determinedly, "I'll save you and your people."  
  
"But..." Legolas began, trying to talk her out of it, even if he knew he couldn't.  
  
"No buts," she said, "I'll be fine... see you..."  
  
He couldn't put in another word as she got up slowly and walked away, with drops of sweat coming from her forehead. Legolas shook his head... was this the end of his never-ending nightmare? Or was it the beginning of another one?  
  
* * *  
Silver Author 


	8. Saving Him

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Eight: Saving Him  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru rushed out of the palace grounds with determination mixed with anxiety in her heart. She couldn't believe that she promised Legolas that she'd save him and his people! What was she to do?   
  
What if she failed? What if she died? What would her parents do? How would they react? Questions upon questions collided into each other in her mind, making her feel dizzy and tired. Once she was safely on the road again she let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" came an old cheery voice.  
  
Hotaru slowly looked up and shouted with glee, "Grandfather!" She leaped up to him and gave him a bear hug, suddenly forgetting about her promise to Legolas.  
  
"How's my little granddaughter Firefly?" asked Gandalf while his eyes were filled with merriment.   
  
"I'm fine grandpa!" exclaimed Hotaru as she took his big hand into her grasp.  
  
Along the way to her house, Hotaru completely forgot her promise to Legolas as she continuously spoke with her grandfather. Though Hotaru noticed that her grandfather came more often than before, she ignored the fact.  
  
Once they were in front of her house she quickly took the doorknob and opened it for her grandfather to go in. Almost immediately the warmth of home washed over her form, reminding her that she might not go home after tonight.   
  
A pain ripped in her heart unexpectedly, telling her that saving Legolas was a dangerous job and something might go wrong. She bit her lower lip as fear creped through her veins, telling her that death was near, so near that she could taste it. The sound of her heartbeat grew loud in her ears, yes; death was very near.  
  
'With death... comes rebirth...' a voice whispered soothingly in her mind.  
  
Hotaru took a sharp intake of air as her blood raced around her head. The word 'death' echoed sinfully in her brain and brought fear and pain; but the word 'rebirth' brought sereneness and joy into her heart. Both mixed with each other in her delicate and small body, confusing her and binding her closer to her destiny.  
  
Hotaru grasped onto her aching head as she gasped in wave after wave of air, trying to calm her senses.  
  
"Hotaru?! Hotaru?!" the voice of Gandalf barely reaching to her ears. His caring voice was incomplete and fuzzy. His voice faded within her emotions as another rush of pain and fear consumed her racking body.  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping to bring comfort to her emotions, but she only saw the smooth edge of a familiar weapon. A hand grasped the weapon with such grace, brought it down upon the Earth. Then... complete... silence...  
  
Hotaru let out a scream that sent her body to drop. Gandalf quickly came to her aid as he held his precious granddaughter in his firm, yet gentle hold within his arms. With a faint sigh he saw her forehead glow with violet within a second, causing him to blink. When he opened his eyes the violet glow disappeared, he quickly told himself that it was his imagination.  
  
He looked around and soon noticed that both his son and daughter-in-law were still at work. He then quickly took Hotaru to the bedroom and carefully set her down on her bed and placed the blanket over her unconscious form.  
  
Gandalf let out sigh as he went into the kitchen and took his pipe out. Never in his life was he so confused as to what has happened. One minute his granddaughter was happy and all right, the next she screamed and fainted.  
  
"Could it be?" he mused to himself as he took a puff from his aged pipe.  
  
Hotaru outer exterior slept on and on peacefully. Inside of her there was a great disturbance. A wave of death and rebirth caused her mind to explode with senses she had not felt before.   
  
In her mind she stood in front of a magnificent palace made of the strangest white marble that gleamed with such power, its gleam made the marble seem like indigo, but to Hotaru, she somehow knew it was white.  
  
In the background was a violet strip across the sky that trailed all above the sky and beyond the horizon, almost like a giant ring that went around this place, with many moons surrounding the position she was standing on, as if protecting it. The surface of the ground was as normal as Earth's, but the vegetation in this world was quite different. The sky was black, indicating that it was night, and the stars watched over the palace in front of her.  
  
She slowly began to walk towards the palace when a soft voice interrupted her, the same voice from before, 'You must go...'  
  
Hotaru was bewildered for a moment but then found her voice, 'Go where?'  
  
'Go and save the king...'  
  
'What king!' Hotaru suddenly sounded demanding, tired of what was happening in her life.  
  
'The King of the Elves... you must go save him and I'll assist you...'  
  
'What?' was all Hotaru could say before her eyes opened and was looking at the plain ceiling.  
  
Hotaru blinked several times, but then the thought came to her. She needed to save Legolas and his people as quickly as possible. The mind of someone else gripped onto her soul. It was familiar and it felt like it was a part of her that she had been missing for a long time. Whatever 'it' was, 'it' steered her to the window.   
  
Hotaru then took a big breath and took control of her body once again, with no resistance form 'it'. Apparently, 'it' only gave her a boost to continue her promise to Legolas. She swallowed once as she lifted up the window and crawled out with ease, though she had never dreamed of doing this before.  
  
She quickly turned around and shut the window. While biting her lower lip, she ran through the alleyways and shadows towards that palace that loomed peacefully over its kingdom.  
  
Once she was at the barred palace walls, she became stumped. How was she to cross the wall and avoid all the guards? It was then that 'it' took control once again, with Hotaru's permission of course. Her eyes glowed violet as she jumped about ten feet in the air and landed gracefully on the other side of the wall, hidden in the shadows.  
  
Then 'it' guided Hotaru slowly, training her, teaching her and to forever bury the knowledge in her mind. Hotaru understood everything 'it' sent into her mind, as if she had known this knowledge before.  
  
Cautiously Hotaru stepped out of the shadow and immediately a guard came over to check on her. Her heart pounded, not from fear, but from the familiar power within her. Once he was close enough she touched her index finger on his forehead and whispered, "Sleep..."  
  
The guard dropped and slept silently. She didn't feel victorious or evil as she gently dragged the sleeping body into the shadow to hide him. Hotaru then looked up and a wave of sensation bombarded her mind. She closed her eyes in pain.  
  
When Hotaru opened her eyes she knew where Legolas and his people were. With skilled running without being spotted, she jumped in an opened window and landed; unhurt. She did not know if it was a skill of hers to jump very high, but she realised that it was quite useful.  
  
Then she quickly and gracefully traveled through the shadows, guided by a map of the palace in her mind, driven by the thought of Legolas and surviving with 'it' being right beside her.  
  
Without knowing how, she had traveled to the basement. The dark and dank air made her shiver, as Hotaru once again possessed full control of her body. It took her a while to adjust to the darkness, but eventually she saw.  
  
Legolas felt an incredible sensation creep up his spine when he felt her presence in the room. He looked up and saw her there, though he did not know how she got here. His people were the same; they look up at her hopefully.  
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the scene. The elves were caged and around those necks were those magic resistance machinery! Guarding the doorway were two guards that were unaware of her presence since she was hidden in the shadows.  
  
'It' took over again, but it was unnecessary since Hotaru began to work, from experience and somehow a far away memory. She lifted her index finger towards the two guards and whispered, "Sleep..."  
  
Her flowing voice made Legolas wonder how she had such a power within her. He saw her walk towards him with that angelic smile, that made his soul waver under its sweetness. He heard her whisper, "Unbind..."  
  
Legolas felt the neckband come undone and drop onto the ground with a deafening sound, lifting the weight off of his neck. He heard the other neckbands become undone all around him. Using his magic he snapped open the caged door, grabbed a dagger from the sleeping guards and placed the sharp edge to her neck.  
  
Hotaru gasped as he drew her hands behind her and held her in a death trap. 'It' left her alone now, telling her that this was meant to be. But how could this be meant to be?! She just saved him and now he was going to kill her!  
  
"Why?" she chocked out in pain as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Legolas' heart trembled with agony at her words, but his mind took control, "Because you are one of them."  
  
The elder elves signalled him to let her go, but the younger elves gestured towards him to kill her. He only bit his tongue as a single tear slid down her porcelain face and onto his unwavering hand.  
  
"After all I've done for you?" she whispered to no one in particular, feeling stupid for saving him.  
  
It took all of Legolas' might to restrain himself from apologizing to her over and over again. He had to stop himself before he pleaded for her forgiveness, but his mind always got control of him... never his heart.  
  
Hotaru suddenly felt the world around her fade as she leaned into Legolas with all her weight. She fainted. Legolas made her faint, but he never expected her to lean against him, to give him warmth and once again to make his heart sound so vividly in his head.  
  
"We must go and kill the king," the elder told him.  
  
Legolas nodded as he gently lifted Hotaru into his arms and started to climb the stairs. The younger elves stared at him as if he was crazy and was about to tell him to kill her off if not for the elders who signalled them to never mind what was happening to their king.   
  
The elders knew what was happening. The way their king looked at her, the way their king's magic was calling for her and the way he seemed to force himself from resisting to kill her. They believe that their king might... that was a BIG might... he might be...falling...for...  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	9. Killing Him, Then, Stop

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Nine: Killing Him... Then... Stop  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru was in a dark void, curled up in a ball with streams of tears trailing down her cheeks. Soft sobs and cries sounded underneath her arms. The cold temperature began to take effect on her, striking her delicate skin, causing more pain to her heart.  
  
She could feel her outer shell being carried by Legolas, but her soul could do nothing but cry. Many times she tried to stop crying, but couldn't. Hotaru tried to wake up, but there was a certain force that drove her back to sobs. The pain in her heart was immense, she couldn't control the pain, and the aching that froze her in one place made her pathetic.  
  
Every time she took a breath to try to calm down, the pain in her heart only flowed into her veins and constricted them. Every time she held onto her head to comfort her senses, the pain only pounded in her head with questions.  
  
Why is he doing this? She saved him, right? Why is he acting like this? Why isn't he showing gratitude towards her? Is she that pathetic to trust him? Do all elves act the same way? How would her parents take this? Grandpa? Duo?  
  
"Heero..." the name stopped Legolas in his tracks. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. The way she whispered her king's name from her soft lips drilled a complicated hole in Legolas' spirit.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, not knowing why. Slowly two clear drops of tears made their way down the sides of her face. He slowly bent down and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.   
  
"Your majesty?" a young female child questioned as she wiped some tears from Hotaru's face. She had deep green eyes, full of curiosity, small pink lips and long auburn hair.  
  
Legolas looked up and saw the little girl smiling at the sleeping form as she said, "She's our angel."  
  
"Mave," came a scolding voice.  
  
"It's true mama," the girl insisted, "She saved us, didn't she?"  
  
Legolas got up suddenly, stopping the conversation. He looked down at the girl in his arms and had to force his upcoming smile to stop. Indeed, the frail girl that was sleeping did look and act like an angel... his angel.  
  
"Come, this way," Legolas stated as his people nodded. He quickly stopped his thoughts about Hotaru and concentrated on the aura of King Heero. With swift movement from everyone behind him, they made their way to Heero's bedchamber slowly.  
  
Hotaru grasped onto her knees firmly, not noticing the scene around her change to the familiar scene of the white marble castle again. With a sniff she felt the temperature change from cold to warm and welcoming.  
  
She gingerly drew her head up and gasped in delight. The sky was painted with morning, with the sun rising and smiling upon the people of this place. The clouds above rolled lazily across the sky. Laughter sounded in the still air, chatter drifted about and the wind blew sweet music to her ears.  
  
Hotaru turned around and saw the main street filled up with children running about to get to school. The citizens were lined up at the market stands, men were traveling to work, and everyone had a smile that glowed with no worries at all. Down at the end of the street was the indigo palace.  
  
She tentatively walked down the street and immediately knew that no one could see her. She ignored the fact until she bumped into someone.   
  
"Sorry," her voice echoed serenely. Her tone of voice clung to the still air.  
  
"It's alright Firefly," he said.  
  
Hotaru gasped. She looked up and saw a young and handsome man smiling down at her. He had long soft blonde hair that could be mistaken for white. His icy blue eyes held hers in its place. He wore a very distinguished suit that clearly told people that he was of a very high status.  
  
"You are?" Hotaru whispered her question.  
  
"Miliardo," the man told her.  
  
"You can see me?" she stumbled among those words.  
  
"Of course," he answered simply.  
  
"But no one else can," she said, more to herself than to him.  
  
"That's because this is a memory," Miliardo told her.  
  
"Than how are you talking to me?" she cried.  
  
"Because I'm a vision, and very much alive," he explained.  
  
"You aren't here to kill me, are you?" she asked carefully.  
  
He let out a laugh, "No. Why would I?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Legolas kicked a soldier in the stomach. The soldier withered and clutched onto his stomach before he dropped unconscious. Hotaru then mumbled something that could not be heard, not even by him. She turned her head inwards, her face touching his chest, created an unwanted feeling that ran up his spine.  
  
"Your majesty?" one of the elders questioned.  
  
"Let's go," Legolas said.  
  
The soft and delicate breathing from Hotaru created a wave of joy through his heart and swam freely through his blood. He didn't even try to ignore the feeling, but embraced it. He couldn't ignore it any longer as he held her more tightly, giving her comfort.  
  
Once they reached a giant door Legolas nodded to two male elves. The elves kicked open the door and everyone ran in. Heero immediately woke up and the first thing he noticed was Hotaru in the clutches of the Elvin King.  
  
The elves swarmed around him as Heero's soldiers came barging in. It did no good because the elves went to work, causing the soldiers to drop unconscious. Heero sat up and glared at Legolas.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Heero said coolly.  
  
"She is of no concern to you," Legolas' regal voice echoed in the chamber.  
  
"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Heero threatened.  
  
Legolas gave out a small smirk, "No, Heero. Look around you. My people have found justice and they will kill you."  
  
Hotaru froze as she looked at Miliardo. Miliardo nodded as the voice of Legolas sounded in the air, "Heero... my people... kill... you."  
  
Hotaru gasped. That was all she needed to hear as she cried distressed, "I have to wake up!"  
  
Miliardo nodded, he understood her feelings and said, "You'll soon to wake up."  
  
"Now?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It's up to you," Miliardo said, guiding her and teaching her, "Are you ready to face the elves, Heero, and most of all, Legolas?"  
  
She became lost. She became quiet, thinking about his question. She was afraid of what Legolas would do to her, but did she want him to kill Heero? She bit her lower lip as her heart pounded against her chest in distress. After about two minutes she replied, "Yes... I'm ready to wake up."  
  
Legolas felt the bundle in his arms shake slowly, indicating that she was waking up. He then sent another sleeping spell towards her, but was dissolved away by her strong will. Her will sounded in his body as her lips moved and said, "I won't let you kill Heero."  
  
Those words sank an unbearable pain in Legolas' heart. It hurt him that she was thinking about the man who imprisoned his people and he thought she understood them! Not a thought about him placing a knife to her neck ever occurred in his head.  
  
Heero quickly got up to reach for Hotaru, but got slammed back down onto his bed by an elf. He looked longingly and worriedly towards the violet-eyed girl.   
  
Hotaru's eyes shot open and she immediately pushed Legolas away and was dropped onto the bed. She crawled weakly to Heero and asked him, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes," he replied with joy chorusing through his veins.  
  
Fatigue drew her body down as she told Legolas, "Don't kill anybody. You owe me."  
  
Hotaru then dropped unconscious once more but was held in the arms of Heero. Causing ecstasy to rise in Heero's blood, but caused hurt and jealousy to rise in Legolas' heart, though he did not know why.  
  
Legolas heard the words of Hotaru and told the elves to take over the palace and place Heero in a jail cell. Legolas, himself, had to gently rip Hotaru's unconscious from Heero's protecting clutch. Elves took Heero immediately by Legolas' orders.  
  
"Let her go!" demanded Heero as the elves dragged him to the basement.  
  
Legolas ignored the shouts from Heero. Instead he stared at Hotaru with longing in his eyes, wanting something that he had been forever reaching and searching for, ever since he laid eyes on her... was this... lov-  
  
"Your highness, what are we to do with the young lady?" an elder asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I'll take her to a room," Legolas answered as he carried the maiden away.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	10. It's Not Over

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Ten: It's Not Over  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas carried Hotaru's unconscious body towards one of the guestrooms with a heavy heart. The angel in his arms made him feel things he had never dared to dream of. The beauty she carried was sinful and the wisdom she possessed was extraordinary.   
  
He then opened an oak door and went in with a straight face. While pulling off the covers off the bed he felt Hotaru's form breath in and out slowly, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He then set Hotaru onto the soft-feathered bed and pulled the red velvet covers up to her chin. Quietly, he drew the curtains closed so not wake Hotaru and then pushed a chair near her bedside. With a sigh he sat down, all confused.  
  
He watched her soft silk lips parted a few millimetres, tempting him. For what, he did not know. His eyes kept on her pale smooth skin and traveled to her long eyelashes that usually framed her enticing violet eyes. Then his eyes caught her sweet ebony hair that ran onto her face.  
  
It was something that triggered his right hand to slowly move to her face. He did not understand why, but he just needed to touch her. Legolas' hand hovered above her head, feeling every wave of her warm breath, sending another unfamiliar feeling to creep up his arms. Slowly he placed one finger on her head and softly brushed her hair out of her face, loving every moment as his hand came into contact with her skin.  
  
Hotaru stood in the empty throne room of the same indigo palace. Tapestries draped the walls, creating a variety of colours to create a comfortable room. In front of her were a few steps up a stairway to a small platform, and standing high above was a tall throne, draped in deep purple velvet and cushioned with violet pillows.  
  
A very expensive long purple carpet was on the floor that led to the giant door from the throne. Along the sides of the carpet were chairs to seat the many advisors and generals of this kingdom. Stained glass windows brought more colours and sunlight into the enormous room.  
  
Every now and then at the sides of the room were plants, very rare plants of all kinds that Hotaru had never laid eyes on. A sweet lavender scent filled the room and above the room were giant chandlers made of diamond.  
  
"Do you like the room?"  
  
Hotaru looked around to find the owner of the voice and finally saw him, "Milliardo... yes, I love this room."  
  
"You designed it," Milliardo said with a smile, "In fact, you designed the whole palace!"  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked in shock and immediately a smirk of amusement appeared on Milliardo's face.  
  
"See that?" he asked while pointing at the throne, and Hotaru nodded, "That's where you sit."  
  
"Excuse me?" she questioned.  
  
"You. Sit. There," he said a bit slower.  
  
Suddenly the door to the guestroom slammed open, making Legolas withdraw his hand quickly and turned his attention to the person who stood at the doorway. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the man who burned his kingdom.  
  
Duo looked around the room and saw Legolas sitting by a bed that held a rigid form. He too narrowed his eyes that dared to try to capture this kingdom! Immediately he drew his sword in a flash as Legolas stood up.  
  
No words were said as Legolas drew out his sword from thin air. The only sound that followed was the clash of the swords.  
  
"I... sit here?" Hotaru whispered in disbelief when Milliardo lead her gently to the throne. The tiny voice of 'it' told her not to let him touch her, but Hotaru's confusion clouded the control of 'it.   
  
"Is it that hard to believe?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"Well... yes, I'm a peasant," she said.  
  
"A queen," Milliardo corrected her sternly.  
  
"How?" Hotaru whispered, ignoring 'it' when 'it' tried to take control of her body.  
  
"Never mind that now," he told her, "You must train."  
  
"What?!" she yelled along with 'it'.  
  
"Okay, this is the short version, but... Legolas is a king. Well, he's supposed to marry this princess, bringing peace," Milliardo explained as Hotaru nodded, "But there are many things that stand in his way and... you're the one who is supposed to protect him until he marries your princess."  
  
"Wait," Hotaru said suddenly, "If I'm a Queen, then how come I have to obey a princess?"  
  
"You see. You're one of the queens out of many. The high queen's daughter is your princess," he clarified.  
  
"But, how am I supposed to protect Legolas if I can't even protect myself?" she asked in distress as 'it' shook her spirit to get her attention.  
  
"That's why I'll train you," he said.  
  
Silence...  
  
"I'm not doing it," she cried, half from 'its' forceful strength, "I cant'!"  
  
Milliardo frowned. He knew she'd act this way, especially when they were doing this so fast. But Hotaru must understand, and make sure that Legolas stays alive until he gets married.  
  
"Please understand, you must do this, or the Earth shall fall," Milliardo pleaded. His heart constricted at those very words. He wished he could stop her coming fate, especially the pain she was to face, but Earth mustn't fall. If one should fall, it should be Saturn.  
  
Hotaru froze when she heard the pleading in his voice. Hesitant at first, but the way he was staring at her, she crumbled and asked tentatively, "When so we start?" It was then that 'it' collapsed and retired, beaten by the man that betrayed 'it' long ago...  
  
Her words only made his heart slowly burn away. She had just sealed her fate forever, and what pained him the most was that he could do nothing. He felt his mind real back and forth in pain and confusion, wanting to help her but can't.  
  
"We'll start right away," he said after a minute. His heart screamed at him to not to do this to her, but his mind told him that he did the right thing. Though he looked fine at the outside; on the inside he was slowly dieing under her small smile.  
  
Duo quickly blocked the blow from Legolas with his sword and saw that it was Hotaru's form that lay on the bed... so peacefully and yet pained. Anger flared within him when he saw Hotaru's brows furrow together and a frown appeared on her delicate face.  
  
Duo gripped his hold on his sword tighter from anger. He then on fought with such aggressiveness that Legolas never that he could ever own. He thought of nothing but the pride of his home and the pain on Hotaru's face.  
  
Legolas seemed to block the blows with his every strength as well. He could still remember the flames that danced on the houses of his kingdom... the cries and the pain. Finally, out of nowhere, he hit Duo's sword out of his hand and placed his own sword to Duo's neck.  
  
"It's over," Legolas stated as his people came in and seized Duo.  
  
"It's not over until I say it's over," Duo said, even if elves were all around him.  
  
"Admit it, this might be the beginning, but we'll take over the kingdom," Legolas assured him.  
  
It's not over!" Duo screamed as elves dragged him to the dungeons.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	11. Death's Voice

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Eleven: Death's Voice  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru swung her glaive downward, successfully cutting the branch off of the tree. She breathed shallowly while trying to catch her breath. She held her glaive tightly like her life depended on it, but then, her knees buckled underneath her and she fell.  
  
'Don't do this Hotaru...' 'It' whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" Hotaru breathed out in a mere whisper.  
  
'I am Death,' the female voice replied, 'I am you...'  
  
"Me?" Hotaru gasped in shock, "I'm death?"  
  
"What's that Hotaru?" Milliardo asked as he walked towards the exhausted girl that sat on the grass, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh? Milliardo? Oh, it's nothing," Hotaru told him quickly as he helped her up tenderly.   
  
"Are you sure? You look tired," Milliardo said in concern.  
  
"Yeah... I'm kind of a bit drained," Hotaru said with a small smile.  
  
"Here, I'll help you in," he said while leading her towards the palace.  
  
'No!' shouted Death.  
  
"No!" Hotaru suddenly yelled with Death.  
  
"Huh?" Milliardo questioned.  
  
"I mean... no, I'm fine. I'm gonna train more, k?" Hotaru said with a much softer voice this time.  
  
"Oh, alright. Just don't over do yourself this time," Milliardo said with slight confusion as he walked away.  
  
The violet-eyed angel sighed, but then turned serious, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
'I am you... yet not you...,' Death whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, "Is your name even Death?"  
  
'You could call me that,' Death said.  
  
"Why are you... in... me?" she whispered the question in uncertainty.  
  
'Because I am you,' Death replied.  
  
"But you just said that you weren't me!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
'Never mind that now,' Death said, 'just trust me and listen. King Legolas isn't just somebody to you, he's your king.'  
  
"I know that," Hotaru said.  
  
'Listen, you must NOT fall for him,' Death said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" asked Hotaru. Suddenly she could feel Death frown at her.  
  
'You'll understand later,' assured Death.  
  
"Ok..." trailed Hotaru's voice.  
  
'Plus, you must never trust Milliardo,' Death told her.  
  
"But he seems nice," Hotaru said with confusion. Why would Death want to help her?  
  
'He SEEMS that way. But trust me, he'll hurt you in the end,' Death said with a sad tone.  
  
Hotaru frowned when she felt that Death was close to tears. Something about Milliardo really bugged Death to no end. But could Hotaru trust the voice inside of her, could she trust DEATH'S voice inside of her? Hotaru did not know, but Death really seemed upset...  
  
Gandalf set his pipe down as his son, Souichi, and his daughter-in-law, Setsuna, were pacing in the tiny kitchen thinking of their run-away daughter. They were extremely worried when King Legolas of the Elves had taken over the kingdom, but he has hurt no one as of yet.  
  
"Calm down you two, this is Hotaru's destiny after all," Gandalf said as he strained to keep his voice straight.  
  
"I knew I should have stopped Serenity from writing this in the stars," Setsuna said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"It's not your fault, honey," Souichi whispered as he gathered his wife's sobbing body close.  
  
"It's no one's fault," Gandalf said as he felt his eyes sting, "Saturn was the only one that was guaranteed to be reborn, so she was perfect for this job."  
  
"A suicidal job," sobbed Setsuna in frustration.  
  
Souichi closed his eyes in pain and whispered his thoughts out towards his only daughter, 'Hotaru, wherever you may be, please understand that we all love you. Just remember not to trust anyone, except for your heart and the little voice in your head that tells you if you are right of wrong...'  
  
Hotaru heard her father's worried and desperate voice and decided that it's time to wake up and not worry them any longer. But then stopped and asked her little voice, Death, "Should I wake up? I'm not exactly done my training yet."  
  
'Wake up,' Death stated, 'I'll teach you the rest when we're back in reality.'  
  
"If you say so...' whispered Hotaru.  
  
Legolas sat beside the bed as the rigid figure groaned and moved in the bed slowly. He held his breath as her eyes opened and those violet orbs was once again in his life.  
  
"How are you?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"Good," replied Hotaru's rough voice. Her throat was so dry and heavy, her bones where stiff and hard, and her eyes were having a hard time opening up. But once she got her eyesight back she looked at Legolas and immediately knew that he was right beside her all the time.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Legolas asked with worry as he furrowed his brows together.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, only to find out that her voice sounded scratchy so she coughed a few times.  
  
"About a week," Legolas replied, "I'll get you some food."  
  
Hotaru looked up as Legolas got up. She quickly noticed his eyes at once. Those piercing gently pale blue eyes sunk into her heart abruptly. He had been sitting right beside her for a week, waiting for her to awake!   
  
"So you sat beside me for a week?" Hotaru asked in disbelief, stopping Legolas in his tracks.  
  
"Of course," Legolas said to her as if it was the most obvious thing, "I had to be there when you woke up.  
  
His worried voice drew something out of Hotaru. It felt right for him to be worried about her, "Oh..."  
  
"I'll get the food for you now, alright?" asked Legolas softly as her soft violet eyes entranced him once more.  
  
"Sure," replied Hotaru. It took everything Legolas had to walk out of the room.  
  
She frowned when Legolas was out of the room. For some unknown reason, she needed him to be in the same room with her right now. She clutched the blanket in her hands, confused by these newfound emotions.  
  
'Whatever you do, do not fall for him,' Death quickly said when she felt those emotions rise in Hotaru.  
  
A tint of blush covered Hotaru's face, "I was NOT falling for him."  
  
'You could talk to me in your mind. And 'yes' you were slowly falling for him,' Death said with a frown.  
  
'No I wasn't!' Hotaru thought in humiliation.  
  
'Liar,' scolded Death.  
  
"Oh, great. I have a voice in my head now," Hotaru said out loud this time. She sighed and drew the covers to her chin and waited for Legolas in anticipation.   
  
'You mean, you have Death's voice in your head,' Death said with a playful smile.  
  
"Whatever," Hotaru groaned while rolling her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	12. Family Reunited

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Twelve: Family Reunited  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru glided her fingers across the surface of the castle's walls, wondering where Heero or Duo had been. It has been two days since Legolas took over the kingdom and he let her move freely through the castle. Since then she had tried to avoid him as much as possible, confused by this growing emotion for him. Key word: tried.  
  
She drew her hand in a fist when Death said, 'Forget about him.'  
  
'I'm trying,' Hotaru said with a frown, 'But... I can't.'  
  
'It is forbidden to have this feeling towards him,' Death scolded.  
  
"What feeling?" Hotaru asked out loud, already forgetting about Heero and Duo.  
  
"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Legolas asked when he walked pass her and heard her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Hotaru quickly covered her tracks as her heart suddenly felt lighter than air.  
  
Legolas frowned and didn't believe in a single word that just came from her mouth. The worry that was etched on his face made Hotaru wonder if he cared for her. Legolas made to put his hand on her arm and she backed away, giving his heart a painful strangle.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
That was the question that Hotaru dreaded. She had hoped that he wouldn't realize that she was avoiding him, but elves were quite smart. So she quickly changed the subject, "I was just worried of my family."  
  
Legolas frowned, quietly scolding himself for not realizing that Hotaru might miss her own parents. He then promised, "I'll make sure they'll come and live in the castle."  
  
Hotaru gave him a small smile, feeling a new rush of relief go through her. She was starting to fear that her family will never see her again and that they might not have survived the invasion. Before even thinking she went up to him, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.  
  
Such a small action sent wave after wave of emotion through Legolas' body. His muscles felt numb, not the painful numb, but the ecstasy numb. He slowly turned his head to look at Hotaru, who was currently staring at the marble floor.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered and quickly dashed away before the elf could say a single word.  
  
'Why did you do that?!' Death demanded with anger.  
  
'I...' Hotaru's voice trailed, not understanding why she had kissed her king.  
  
'I told you not to fall for him!' Death screamed.  
  
Hotaru frowned, fed up with what the voice was doing, 'I can take care of myself!'  
  
And then there was silence. Hotaru then became afraid, afraid that her only friend had just abandoned her. She frowned, 'Death...?'  
  
'Death?' she tried again, 'Are you there? DEATH!'  
  
'I'm here...' came the hollow reply.  
  
'I'm sorry I yelled,' Hotaru apologized as relief poured into her.  
  
'It's okay. I just didn't want you to make-'  
  
Death's voice was cut off when suddenly Milliardo appeared out of thin air. Hotaru gasped in shock. She stood still, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked calmly, though anger was clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"I- I," stammered Hotaru.  
  
"What?" Milliardo asked.  
  
'Don't answer him,' Death advised.  
  
'Why?' Hotaru asked.  
  
'He'll hurt you just like he hurt me,' Death replied.  
  
"Well..." Milliardo said, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I wanted to be awake," Hotaru replied dumbly.  
  
"You're training isn't done. Come back with me," he said, reaching a hand out towards her, welcoming her.  
  
'Don't!' Death yelled.  
  
'I won't...' Hotaru reassured her, 'I promise.'  
  
"I don't want to go back with you," was Hotaru's simple answer.  
  
Those familiar words from that familiar sweet voice shook Milliardo's soul. He felt tense, hurt and knew that he could never go back in time to fix what he'd done. He looked at the present form of the girl he once knew inside out and wished dearly to draw her in an embrace. To kiss those lips that he had abandoned before, to have her smile that special smile for him and to be loved again.  
  
"I see," he whispered. Feeling oddly cold, "I'll leave then... but I'll come back."  
  
Hotaru could only nod as Milliardo disappeared. She shook from the pain in Milliardo's voice. It was then that she needed answers, fast. And only one person... or thing, could tell her.  
  
'Why is he bad?' Hotaru asked Death.  
  
'Who?' Death asked, pretending to be stupid.  
  
'Milliardo! That's who!' exclaimed Hotaru.  
  
'He betrayed me... and he shall betray you...' was the only reply she got.  
  
Hotaru shuddered for no reason at all. Milliardo... betray her? How could he betray her if there was nothing to betray at all? It didn't make sense, but before she could think much further into it an elf came up to her.  
  
"Lady Hotaru, your family is here to meet you," the elf said.  
  
"Thank you," breathed Hotaru in excitement.   
  
"They are at the throne room, my lady," he told her.  
  
"Thank you very much," she thanked him again.  
  
With a smile she walked towards the throne room, where her parents are. She could sense that her parents, including her grandfather, were indeed in this very palace. The same safe and warm feeling seeped into her heart.  
  
'Be careful,' Death warned, 'Everyone in the universe is against you.'  
  
Hotaru ignored the little voice inside her head. Besides, how could her beloved family ever harm her? She just placed another smile on her face and walked through the doorway.   
  
Setsuna looked up and saw her darling daughter smiling at her. Relief weaved through her heart as she held her arms out for a hug. Without being asked, Hotaru ran into the comforting arms of her dear mother.  
  
Souichi Tomoe could only smile when he saw that his daughter was not at all harmed. He then drew his wife and child in a warm embrace. Nothing could ever destroy the love they held for each other... except for their loyalty to the crown.  
  
Gandalf sent a nod towards the young elfin prince that was standing aside. Legolas acknowledged the old wizard with a nod as well. It was then that Gandalf noticed a gleam in the elf's eyes... the gleam of love? Now that was something that he had forgotten. Indeed, this happened in the past... but would it happen in the present?   
  
This disturbed him. Even if he wanted his granddaughter to live happily ever after with her prince charming... he knew that Hotaru couldn't. Not when the whole universe needed Hotaru's prince charming to complete the universe of pure light.  
  
Serenity Tsukino sat on her throne, waiting. She loved him in the past and still does now. The question is, will he ever learn to love her back? She fidgeted under her seat, scared that he had loved another... just like before.  
  
Just then her brother appeared, back from Earth. Serenity saw that her brother felt... depressed. Of course, he did. It was normal now a day for him to feel that way, ever since the incident in the past. He then lifted his head to stare at the now barren planet of Saturn.  
  
"You're thinking of her..." Serenity said.  
  
"I can't help it," he replied.  
  
"You have to get over her Milliardo," she told him.  
  
He looked up sharply at her and said hatefully, "If it wasn't for you then she would still be in my arms Serenity! So don't tell me what to do. Your stupid game cost me the love of my life."  
  
Serenity was taken aback. It had been centuries since he forgave her for that little incident, but then... she is back, in flesh and blood. It was then that Serenity heard Legolas' voice. She remembered that he held a fragile girl in his arms, crying and in distress when he said...  
  
"I love you, my goddess, now and forever. And I promise to love you throughout the ages to come..."   
  
Too bad that Legolas did not speak those lovely words to Serenity; he spoke those undying words to...  
  
Hotaru Tomoe stood at the outside of Legolas' chamber later that evening. She paced back in forth, afraid to knock. Her emotions were confusing her, and every confusing emotion always led back to HIM. She frowned, not knowing what to do.  
  
Then the door opened suddenly! There stood the confused elfin prince, staring at the goddess... no... HIS goddess. His blood swayed in his veins just by the sight of her blushing form.   
  
Hotaru looked up gingerly and said, "Thank you... for letting my family live here."  
  
"Anything for you..." was all he could get out, afraid to chock on the other words he wanted to say.   
  
Hotaru's blush deepened, "Well, good night your majesty."  
  
"Good night," Legolas said as Hotaru walked away. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, making him shudder. Suddenly he heard a voice speak at the back of his mind...  
  
"I love you, my goddess, now and forever. And I promise to love you throughout the ages to come..."   
  
* * *  
  
Silver Author 


	13. The Kiss

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Kiss

**& & &**

Black and dark...  
  
That was how everything was to him... ever since that faithful day so very long ago... That day was supposed to be a glorious, successful and blissful day... but she got in the way. She got in HIS way.  
  
He had not expected it... and still now he did not think that it was possible! She was on his side! Not theirs! Those people abandoned her! Those men tricked her! He left her for another!   
  
Inhale...   
  
Exhale...   
  
Inhale...   
  
Exhale...  
  
Over these last centuries, he had been floating in a dark abyss. He would keep his eyes closed because it made no difference to his surroundings. He would breath in and out at an even pace. And he would plan... plan his next move in this game of chess... in this game of kings.  
  
But every time he focused, every time he would get close and every time when he could almost touch it... she popped into his mind.   
  
The lost innocent girl, dressed in pale violet in her purpled marbled room, sitting on her feathered bed, weeping her frail body away. Her legs drawn close to her small frame as she shuddered with every forsaken breath she took. Her ebony hair covered her face like a silken curtain.  
  
No one would have guessed of what damage she could have done. No one would have known of what power she held. No one ever assumed that she was the very being that could tip the scale of the universe into an oasis of heaven... or to the fires of hell.  
  
But he knew... Oh, he knew.   
  
He was going to use her as his secret weapon to get what he desired the most. And what he most desired so long ago was the fair-haired goddess.   
  
Oh, just thinking of that fair-haired goddess made him want to die... made him what to scream in agony... made him want to kill her over and over again.  
  
He had assumed that once he snatched the ebony destroyer into his hands when she was cast away from her beloved, that she would dance to his tune... get whatever he wanted... and to bow to his every wish and whim.  
  
However, it had not happened like that... far from that.  
  
She looked at him with those violet eyes, those tear stained cheeks and soft pale skin... and he looked at her with cold black eyes and hard-set face... But she saw through that... saw through him to his very heart-wrenching desire...   
  
The soft tone she used, the innocent stare she gave him and the small warm hugs she would bestow upon him made him waver. She would talk to him, she would listen to him and she would understand him... She was everything the fair-haired goddess was not to him.  
  
Instead of her dancing to his tune, he found himself stepping to hers...  
  
Instead of her getting whatever he wanted, he found himself giving gifts to her...  
  
And instead of her bowing to his every wish and whim, he found himself creating miracles for her... right in front of her very eyes...  
  
And for what?  
  
Just to see her smile.  
  
Oh, her heart-lifting smiles...  
  
Her beautiful lips would lift, her deep eyes would shine and her pale completion would glow... all for him...  
  
And it made him... satisfied... successful... and... happy...  
  
But in the end, he denied her. He denied these feelings... these thoughts... He would deny this girl that he was to use to get the goddess. He thought of her as a setback to his one true prize.   
  
And when that day came... that faithful day so very long ago, came. He sent her to them and she sliced his pathway to the goddess. She was so naïve... naïve to believe the sinful words he had told her... the lies he had fed her... the love he proclaimed to her...  
  
She believed him as if he was god himself. Even if her family told her that they cared about her, even if her friends apologized, even if... her once knight in shining armour declared, right in front of the goddess, that he couldn't love anyone but her, the ebony destroyer... she did not stop in her rampage to his victory.  
  
He remembered the fair-haired goddess looking at the knight in horror and he never hated the knight more than ever. For taking his goddess away from his reaching grasps, for turning his life into a living hell... and, somewhere at the back of his mind said, for hurting the ebony destroyer.  
  
Then when the fair-haired goddess, Serenity, was in his arms at last... the destroyer awoke, as if from a dream, and she stared at him straight in the eye and realized what he had done to her... what he had done to her family, friends, home and, especially... to her.  
  
His heart sunk. It plunged to the very bottom of the seven seas. It scattered among the endless space. And it became un-repairable from that moment on.  
  
Her eyes shone, not from happiness like those many times with him, but with gathering tears of hurt from him. Her lips were halfway opened, no chance of forming a smile, but was shocked from his ways. And her pale complexion no longer shone... it became white and clammy.  
  
He immediately pushed the goddess away upon seeing the hurt in his destroyer's face and called her name in desperation.   
  
But she stepped back... terrified. And he... he almost collapsed from the force of her denying him.   
  
His heart pounded in his ears as he saw, painfully, that fucking knight calling her to him in his pathetic loving voice. And to his utter horror, she turned around, hope evident on her face, and embraced that jackass lovingly... even after what he had done to her.  
  
He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel... He couldn't see.   
  
That was his downfall. The moment she leaned into the knight's tender embrace, the moment she fell in love all over again with that man... the moment when he let those closed-up emotions fly and consume him...   
  
Even though he knew it was too late... he had hoped that it was all a dream. He had hoped that he would wake up from this nightmare and open his eyes to see the ebony goddess holding a tray of breakfast, waiting for him like so many times before. He had hoped then that she would toss the food onto the floor and hold him in her gentle arms upon seeing him in such a stricken state.  
  
But alas... it did not happen so. It had all been real...  
  
He stood there numbly... unable to move until the knight landed a kiss on the ebony goddess... on HIS ebony goddess. He drew his hidden strength out from anger and planned to slay the knight when his beloved jumped into the blow herself... damaging her graceful body fatally.  
  
He drew in a sharp breath... not believing what he saw. Surely his goddess would never foil his plans... surely she knows that what he was doing was for her own good... surely she loved him as much as he did her.  
  
The knight, seeing his maiden toss away her life for his, suddenly struck him with a deadly seal before catching his fallen love in his strong arms.  
  
He was too shocked, heart-broken and hurt to try to struggle against the seal cast upon him. He just stood there as happy events of his ebony goddess flashed before his eyes...  
  
And the last he had saw of her, she was cradled lightly in the knight's arms. A thin line of red blood slithered from the corner of her mouth and dripped onto the marble tiles. Her half-closed dead eyes were looking at the knight. Her small and delicate pale hand was enclosed in a strong yet gentle hold of the knight.  
  
And what killed him instantly was what she said next...  
  
"I love you... Legolas..."  
  
He opened his eyes and met with black. Her voice said those three words over and over again in his mind... if only it had not been accompanied by that accursed name!   
  
He shouldn't blame her... No. He could never blame such a delicate creature for what the world had done... what Fate had done.  
  
Yes. Fate was the one to blame.  
  
Why couldn't Fate let him meet the ebony goddess sooner? Why couldn't she let him realize his feelings sooner? Why couldn't she let the woman of his dreams embrace him instead of that bastard!  
  
Regret...  
  
It still had him in its jaws.  
  
If only he could have let his emotions go. If only he could have realized that she was more that an instrument. If only... If only he could have fallen in love with her in the first place... So many 'if onlys'... so little time left.  
  
But soon... he could feel it in his blood... he would break free...   
  
Soon...  
  
"Hotaru..." he spoke into the emptiness longingly... desperately...  
  
The cell stank of urine and sewerage. The stone floors were hard and cold. The barred windows were hardly letting in enough light or fresh air. Although he could see his people walk freely among the streets, he could not see why they have not rebelled against that bloody elf and save him from this hellhole.  
  
"Your food, human," the elfin guard spat as he slid the pathetic plate of food through the bars at him.  
  
He glared, not at the guard... no, he would never waste his precious sight on something so unworthy, but instead glared at the leftover food. It was soggy rice this time with some overdue meat. Immediately flies swam towards his food to consume such a sorry dish.  
  
It has been a week and three days since the take over. From what he had heard from the guards, the elfin king has officially become king of his kingdom. At remembering that conversation, his heart pounded angrily at his chest.  
  
He had had his kingdom, his palace and even...  
  
Violet eyes flashed before him.  
  
"Hotaru," he whispered, his heart wrenching.  
  
The image of the pale girl lying unconscious in his arms still burned in his mind. He dug his head into his arms when he remembered her trembling arms reaching out for him, when her tired eyes closed shut and when she whispered a request from her cold, stiff lips... probably her last request.  
  
He clenched his fingers into a fist, not caring if his nails dug into his palm. A simple tear in his flesh could never overcome the pain that weighted in his mind, heart and soul. It ripped at him from the inside every minute of every hour of everyday. It was terrible.  
  
"Arg," he screamed in frustration.  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
Heero turned his head to his left towards the hesitant voice and grunted, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?" the person asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Duo," he answered.  
  
Duo nodded, his eyes upon the faint stream of light coming from the small window. It had been a week and three days when he got tossed into this place. He even had the "honour", if you can call it an honour, of getting a whole entire cell by himself, right beside his fallen king, who also got a cell by himself too.  
  
He sighed sorrowfully. He knew that even though the elves aren't doing anything to them now, they were going to kill them eventually. At the mention of the elves, his dieing anger quickly flared.  
  
They've taken his honour, his home and now they were going to take his life. There was no way he was going to die without a fight, he finally concluded.   
  
At the back of his mind, Hotaru's body lying in the bed with that elfin bastard over-seeing her caused worry to rush though him. What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she still... alive?  
  
He was afraid of putting too much thought into it, afraid that he might jinx her future. Maybe... just maybe she was fine and healthy and safe. Just maybe...  
  
'Or maybe not...'  
  
His head perked up at the voice. He looked around, hoping to find someone sitting beside him, because he was sure as hell that that voice felt like someone had whispered it into his ear. Funny, cause there was no one around him. Was he becoming insane?  
  
'No.'  
  
"Who are you?" he muttered, his eyes moving to the corners of his cell.  
  
'I am your savoir.'  
  
"What?" Duo asked in a low voice.  
  
"What would you both do if I saved you?"  
  
"Both?" Duo and Heero both asked, standing up in their cells.  
  
The two boys looked at each other in disbelief. Were they both insane? Were they both hearing voices inside their heads?  
  
'What would you do if I freed you?' the voice whispered down their spines.  
  
'Revenge' was what they were both thinking at once, as if someone put the thought into their heads at the exact same moment.  
  
'To whom?' Its voice was becoming hypnotic and dreary.  
  
"Legolas," they said aloud in sync.  
  
'Do you promise?' the voice purred.  
  
"Yes," they whispered, getting droopy  
  
.   
  
'Very well.'  
  
There was a full minute of silence, the two men standing there in anticipation. Then suddenly, "Urg!"  
  
They watched as the elfin guards clasped onto their chests desperately, as if something were intruding their hearts. All of them opened their mouths wide to scream but nothing came out as they fell down onto their knees in agony. Then death overtook them just as quickly as the pain had come.  
  
Heero looked at the corpses unemotionally while the barred doors of the cells swung open soundlessly and swiftly. Already knowing his mission, he walked in an even pace out of the dungeon and into the forest undetected, Duo following his king dutifully.  
  
"Violet eyes..." Duo whispered. "I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
Hotaru felt a shiver run down her spine, even though it was a nice warm day. She unconsciously knew that the shiver meant something else... perhaps it was another "sense" developing inside of her?  
  
'Something's wrong,' Death muttered warningly in her mind.  
  
'I can feel it too... I think...' Hotaru spoke back, suddenly aware of the birds in the trees, the faint noise of the market, and the smell of home-cooked bread.  
  
When she was finally sure that nothing was amiss, she lowered her senses to the normal degree.  
  
'Good... you are learning...' Death said approvingly.  
  
Hotaru smiled and thought, 'Thank you..."  
  
"Hotaru..."  
  
She spun around, the violet and white butterflies that were resting on her form, scattered away from her. They circled around and danced in the air to an unknown tune, creating an unearthly picture.  
  
A soft gasp escaped his throat upon seeing her bathed in such tender creatures. His heart sped up when he saw her tranquil eyes matching her innocent face. He could not stop himself feeling more and more towards this nymph.  
  
Hotaru struggled to keep her emotions in check, after all... the man was her King.   
  
"Your majesty," she said, bowing.  
  
'Be careful...' Death warned. Hotaru could feel the unknown being narrow her eyes at Legolas.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat and began, "We need to talk."  
  
She watched as he came up beside her, sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She hesitated for a moment before softly sitting down beside him, wondering what was the problem.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke, "The council is speaking."  
  
Hotaru ran a blade of grass between her fingers, feeling the smooth yet resisting texture, and said, "And certainly you are troubled of what they are speaking of."  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, turning his head towards her in surprise.  
  
She turned her head to face him and said, "I've known you long enough to know when you are troubled."  
  
He turned his gaze to the sky and said, "I see."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, feeling concern creep into her heart.  
  
"They are saying..." he began, his voice shuddering, "that I need a Queen."  
  
She breathed in deep before asking, "Do they have a candidate?"  
  
Legolas nodded somewhat sadly, "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom..."  
  
'That would be your future Queen, Hotaru,' Death said hollowly. The Firefly can tell that something about this "Queen" disturbed Death to no end.   
  
Hotaru froze upon hearing what her King just said, her heart reacting along with Death's. She could feel her pulse jump in her veins and along her throat, "Th-that's... good..."  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted, making her jump. "It's NOT... good."  
  
"Why?" She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"..." He was silent before saying, "Because they never considered the fact that maybe... I would have... feelings... for another..."  
  
He was staring directly into her eyes. He looked at her with confusion and worry. Maybe he was lost on the path he had chosen? Maybe... he didn't want the Moon Princess, but another instead...?  
  
She let an uncomfortable silence settle upon them. She didn't know what to do...  
  
She looked at him and felt herself admiring his smooth hair... his enchanting eyes... his hypnotic lips... just him...  
  
Perhaps it was his sad eyes that looked at her, or the compassion she held for this elfin man ... Whatever it was, it made her reach for his hand laying limply on the ground. But before their flesh touched, a painful jolt sent them apart.  
  
'Death...' Hotaru thought savagely, accusing the unknown being for what had just occurred as she rubbed her hand soothingly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, your majesty..." she apologized, not knowing what else to do as she blushed shyly.  
  
He swallowed almost painfully, moved his hand away and looked away, "It's alright... Listen, the Princess... she and her people are coming."  
  
"When?" she asked quickly, shocked. She had not been suspecting this.  
  
Legolas felt his heart slowly shrink in dread, "Tomorrow morning."  
  
Her throat was clogged, though she did not know why. Her heart was beating to such a strong beat that she thought she would die this very moment. She cursed the emotions she felt towards him.  
  
"Oh," was the only thing she could say.  
  
"I need to inform the others of the arrival," he said.  
  
She could only nod as he stood up and walked away slowly, his steps unsure.  
  
Hotaru watched him go... almost regretfully. He had been looking through her eyes to her wrenching soul. His lips had been apart, almost begging for her to move into him-  
  
'STOP!' Death yelled, making Hotaru sway in dizziness.  
  
'He-hey...' Hotaru said, forcing anger into her delicate body. 'Why did you do that?'  
  
'To stop you from thinking more unnecessary thoughts of your King,' Death replied coolly.  
  
'No, not that,' the Firefly said. 'I meant the hand thing.'  
  
Death was caught off guard as she asked, 'What "hand thing"?'  
  
Hotaru scrunched her eyebrows together first in anger... then confusion and then said, 'You know, when we almost touched...'  
  
'I have no idea what you are talking about... but the fact that you two almost touched is bad enough!' Death shouted.  
  
'Uh-oh...' Hotaru thought as she braced herself for another lecture from the voice inside her head about letting her emotions drift astray.  
  
Milliardo nodded in approval. The little "jolt" had pulled the King away from the Ebony Goddess.  
  
'If I can't have her, then I surely won't let you have her... AGAIN, you stupid elf!' was his last thought before he teleported away.  
  
Legolas looked up at the starry sky and sighed deeply in silent pain. It had been a long day full of preparations of food, rooms and many other comforts and needs for the coming Princess and her people.  
  
But, no matter how deep he put himself into the preparations, he always found himself thinking back to the afternoon...  
  
It had been so very close. Her hand was just a few centimetres away. He had felt her warmth radiating off of her small, delicate hand. Her violet eyes stared back at him so filled with concern that it made him ache. Her lips had shone of moist and promise of... He didn't know of what. All he knew was that he wanted "it"... whatever "it" was.  
  
This was all getting too confusing.  
  
He sighed again. He was too tired and his legs hurt from walking all over the place non-stop. No one understood him or dared to even try to. He needed someone to confide his problems to, someone to sooth his aches and pains, someone to hold him while he slept-  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
Startled, he turned around and found himself in front of the woman in his thoughts...  
  
"Hotaru," he whispered quietly, afraid that he'll scare her off.  
  
She had decided to go see him when she saw him standing on his balcony, face all in worry, concern and pain. So, ignoring Death along the way, she made her way to him unconsciously, as if attracted to him by some unknown force. Surely, standing in front of him now, she didn't make a mistake coming here.  
  
"You all right?" she asked.  
  
The moon was casting a glow off her pale skin, making her red lips and deep eyes blush irresistibly. And her soft lavender nightdress, swaying underneath her, made her look like a Goddess sent down to the land just for him to look at in this time of need... but that wasn't enough for him... he needed to touch her.  
  
He couldn't stand any longer. Of what he couldn't stand was unbeknownst to him. All he knew was that he wanted something from her. No... not something from her... just her. He wanted her. He needed her so much that he began to ache and hurt all over. He needed her to run her fingers through his hair, to rub his skull, to touch his face, to lean into him, to kiss...  
  
He moved forward and she took a step back, taken aback by his sudden action.   
  
He drew in a breath, suddenly regretting his spur-of-a-moment intent. Certainly, a King should NEVER act this way. It was appalling! He dared to pause for a moment, but then damned his integrity before taking her gently by the elbows and moving his head downwards.  
  
She froze, unable to think. She surely didn't have this in mind when she came to him.  
  
She could feel uncertainness coming off of his strong, bold hands as his shaky breath brushed her cheeks lightly. His eyes were enchanting hers to slightly close. Then his lips, moist and eager, trembled a decent upon hers.  
  
The effect was immediate.  
  
A shiver ran up their spines, making them shudder in bliss. Reacting to such an event, she embraced his lips with her own and instinctively he deepened the kiss. He then unconsciously guided her arms to wound around his neck before settling his own hands on the back of her waist, drawing her ever closer.  
  
Her mind was swaying, as if she were drifted upon waves. But she wasn't scared of being floated off course because Legolas was there, holding her steady. And he, he was unable to think clearly; his mind was too drunk on her.  
  
She moved in, leaning into him. They moulded into each other's bodies, fitting perfectly together, as if meant to be. The heat radiating off from both of them was intense, driving them to the brinks of their sanity.   
  
Death was drowned out...  
  
Their senses were unstable as they pulled away to take breath. For a brief moment they stared at each other in half-disbelief and half-pleasure. They thought for a second on what was best for them: to pull away and never speak of it again, or-  
  
Screw this, they thought as they met again.  
  
Somehow dancing to a familiar tune, he gently licked her soft lips, sending hot then cold to settle upon them, and begged for entrance. She immediately granted him and his tongue shot in like one of his many arrows and went to her weak spot, the top of her mouth. In a conscious part of his mind, he wondered how he knew her so well... but when a groan erupted from her throat and spread to his heart, he didn't care to elaborate on the mystery anymore.  
  
Hotaru held onto him tighter and wrapped her arms around him more surely when he began to trace shivering circles on the back of her waist. She responded by massaging the base of his neck as she ran her other hand against his skull. He was beginning to drift into insanity when he felt her hand soothing his head. This was incredible.  
  
They didn't want to let go... they never wanted to let go...  
  
Black...  
  
Souichi, Setsuna and Gandalf came out from under the shadows. They had seen what had happened and was happy for a moment before remembering what their destined to do. Then, probably against their wills, they knocked them unconscious.  
  
"I... don't want to do this..." Setsuna whispered to her beloved husband.  
  
"I don't either..." Souichi replied, wrapping her in an embrace.  
  
"It's not fair that we know love, but our daughter will never know..." she muttered into his chest.  
  
"We can not stop this... we all know that..." Gandalf said regrettably, staring down on his precious granddaughter in remorse. If he could give his life for one wish and one wish only, it would be that Hotaru got her Prince Charming...  
  
Without another word from any of them, they moved the two soul mates back to their separate bedrooms and hoped they'll never suspect...

**& & &**

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Silver Author


	14. He Is Back

Love Among Slavery  
  
Chapter Fourteen: He Is Back  
  
& & &  
  
Milliardo paced around the room, his heart choking his throat. He held his hands behind his back as he walked back and forth, ignoring the thick woven tapestries decorating his room, hoping all this movement would calm his painful nerves.  
  
But no... nothing can anymore.  
  
Before, he held onto his life because of an image engraved into his head. Now, he didn't need to rely on an image for life anymore... the real thing was back.   
  
Her thin frail body, her pale moonlit skin tone, her small red lips, her beautiful thick ebony hair, her graceful body and... her glorious deep violet eyes were waiting on the blue-hued planet for him to sweep her off her feet... again.  
  
Of course, if nothing would come between them again... like that stupid bet so long ago.  
  
He could hear the goddess of love repeating those dreadful words from her lips... the words that led to that dare... the dare that turned his world upside down... forever...  
  
It had begun as an all right day. The weather was fine, he was fine and, most importantly, his younger sister, the fair-haired goddess, was fine... more than fine actually.  
  
He did not suspect that anything would go wrong. He did not suspect that that day would be the day he'll always remember. He did not suspect that that day would be the turning point of his entire life...  
  
It was at noon hour when his sister's friends came over to amuse themselves. Though he paid no heed to them, he found their noise disturbing and decided to go out to the garden to tell them so. And before he knew it, he was playing a card game with them... with high stakes too.  
  
And when he lost to the goddess of love, she had told him to be her boyfriend for an entire month. He told her that he would never agree to those ridiculous terms... until, that is, when his sister came into the picture.  
  
All six of them argued. He told them he already had a girlfriend, his sister replied that she would understand. He told them that his girlfriend would feel bad; his sister replied that she wouldn't feel such a thing. He told them that his girlfriend would be mad at them; his sister replied that she would never hate her friends.  
  
And when he did not answer, his sister bullied him into it with her teary eyes and lips in a pout. No matter what happened, he knew he couldn't help but surrender to his younger sister. They have grown up together, hurt together and cried together. And now, that hard journey of life led to this... he had to choose between his sister and his love.  
  
And worst of all... he had believed every word she had said. Besides, after a month he could always win her over again... right?  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Following that day was the ball. His girlfriend... ex-girlfriend came into the room cast in a halo of lavender. He could remember himself frozen to his spot, staring up at her as she was slowly descending the marbled stairs. Her ebony hair framed her lovely face. Her pink lips curled into a smile. And her violet eyes sparkling with love... with the love she held for him.  
  
He let his own smile greet hers and made to walk towards her- when he was suddenly stopped! He looked to his right and saw the goddess of love holding his arm, anchoring him to her.  
  
It was then he remembered the agreement and he let himself to be kissed by the blonde. When she let his lips go, he straightened his back and turned his head to look at the ebony goddess.  
  
He soon realized that that was a mistake... that the whole day was a mistake... and regret soon swallowed him up.   
  
She stood there with her hands over her chest to keep her heart in. Her eyes shone with delicate tears. Her mouth was drawn to a frown. Her eyebrows creased together. And the worst part was... her trembling form as she pushed a sob down her throat.  
  
He felt his heart throb in his chest. He felt his breathing become one of panic. He felt his stomach lurch to and fro.  
  
How desperately he wanted to wipe the coming tears away from her pale cheeks. How desperately he wanted to kiss her shuddering mouth. How desperately he wanted to run up to her, explain everything was a simple misunderstanding to her and to hold her all night long.  
  
However, before he got to do that... he remembered his sister's unshed tears and her shaking lower mouth and stopped in mid-step.  
  
Soon... he had told himself... soon we'd be together again...   
  
He was wrong.  
  
Nothing had prepared him for what was to come. Nothing prepared him for the earth-shattering experience that was to occur... Nothing prepared him for the loss of his beautiful love... Nothing.  
  
It began with his sister falling in love with the knight. During that period, she began to grow into a sophisticated woman from the spoiled teenager in order to try to impress him. And Milliardo paid no attention to them as his heart ached for a reason that was unknown to him.  
  
Even after all the times he wanted to comfort the ebony goddess. Even after all the times he wanted to confess to her. Even after all the times he wanted to hold, kiss and make endless love to her. He still did not know what had ailed him.  
  
He did not know why... I mean; ignoring her for a month can't be that bad... can it?  
  
Then, with his sister worrying herself to death about the knight's health, she decided to send the broken ebony goddess to protect him, without knowing that the knight was the only medicine that could heal her.  
  
When the month was over, he felt himself being lifted from bonds he did not know existed. And then suddenly, he remembered the ebony goddess... and that his love, that was trapped in his heart by the goddess of love's power, was reawakened.  
  
The pain that had consumed his heart, the nausea that was in his stomach and the aches that was in his mind was calmed when he realized that he missed his ebony goddess. And he found himself hoping that her return to the palace was to be soon.  
  
His wish came true... but not everything was like before...  
  
She entered the room, reborn with all her glow and shine. She had the same pale completion, the same small lips, the same graceful body and the same adoring eyes... but in his eyes, she was more beautiful than before.  
  
But something was wrong... very wrong...  
  
Although she was unscathed, he somehow knew that she wasn't the same ebony goddess as before. And when he tried to make his way to her, she turned around, her back facing him, and walked away... sending an alarming chill down his spine.  
  
He had hoped that she was playing games with him...  
  
Until...  
  
They were standing on the balcony and he was looking up from the gardens. The ground was alit with a heavenly glow that enhanced her beauty a thousand fold. The stars that were flaming up in the sky, cast their reflection into her eyes, making them irresistible. The soft flush on her cheeks enhanced from the chandelier lights from inside made him throb for her. The picture she formed was perfect in each and every way... she was perfect in each and every way...  
  
But the knight was there. His blonde hair ran down his shoulders in a smooth current, his blue eyes intense with fire as he stared at her, his even motion towards her caught her off guard...  
  
It was then he knew... that his world was to an end.  
  
He had prayed to all that was mighty that his ebony goddess would not move closer to the knight, but she did. He had begged to all that was mighty that her lips would not draw closer to the knight's, but it did. He had offered his soul to all that was mighty that she wouldn't fall in love with the knight... but she did...  
  
His whole life was turned inside out. His heart stopped beating. His lungs stopped breathing. His mind refused to answer him... and his body failed to walk away from his nightmare before him...  
  
And he knew... he knew that it was all his fault... he knew that he was over confident that no one would see the beautiful being behind the ebony curtains... and he knew that he was a fool to believe what his sister had said...  
  
He collapsed onto his bed... feeling hot tears searing his eyelids. His heart beating against his chest as the images of his beloved kissing the knight ran though his head over and over again like a film.  
  
It hurt... and it'll never stop hurting...  
  
But that was all going to change.  
  
His sister had told him that they were going to go to Earth to "claim" what was hers all along. They were going to see... Shit! It angered him so much just to even TRY to think of his name. He just hated him so much.  
  
But soon... very soon, he'll be all right again.  
  
Soon...  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling up above. She was lying still on her four-posted bed with a velvet blanket drawn to her chest. She closed her eyes again, and then opened them. There was something wrong and she knew it.  
  
The back of her head ached and images of a dream from last night kept flashing in her head. At least, it was a dream... wasn't it?  
  
She closed her eyes and saw her dream vividly. Him lowering his lips onto hers. Him wrapping his steady arms around her body. And just the fact that it was HIM, made her shiver in some unknown pleasure. It had been so real... perhaps it wasn't a dream after all?  
  
The Firefly shook her head and mentally scolded herself on thinking of such an impossible event... especially with her King- who, she reminded herself, was going to marry the Moon Princess.  
  
Marry... marry the... marry the Moon... marry the Moon Princess... Serenity...  
  
Her heart clenched together tightly at the thought.  
  
She vaguely wondered where Death was. Surely the little voice should be scolding her on such thoughts right now. Hotaru drew her eyebrows together for a second before forgetting about her friend and snuggled deeper into her bed, hoping for her dream to vanish.  
  
Death floated around.  
  
She had seen- no, FELT what Hotaru had did. His eyes, his hair, his body, his hands, his arms, his lips and much more were sinking into her mind. Everything was coming back to her, no matter how hard she resisted him... no matter how hard she insisted Hotaru to resist him. She was going to fall for him again.  
  
"This can not be happening!" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"Not again..." she finished in a whisper, feeling herself give into him.  
  
Then something hit her mind like a sharp arrow. She quickly forgot about the issue of her lost love and became alert.  
  
"It can't be..." she whispered and shuddered under his power.  
  
HE WAS BACK!  
  
His dark emerald eyes stared down at Heero and Duo. His light brown hair swayed in the wind as he smirked in triumph. He was wearing an onyx, metal armour trimmed with gold, a black cape floated ominously behind him and a long, sharp sword was strapped threateningly around his waist.  
  
Heero and Duo stood side by side in front of their "Master", their eyes dimmed by his hypnotic powers. They were mere puppets to him, and with the power he stored within them, the two threw off the seal that had held him captive and released him unto the unsuspecting world.  
  
Everything was according to plan.  
  
He could feel her. He could feel her even breathing, her beating heart, and her warmth somewhere living peacefully in this world. His heart rejoiced on the fact that he had made it on time.  
  
He closed his eyes and could picture her smile saved just for him, her delicate arms wounding around his neck and her soft lips on his own. He would draw her close to him and she would whisper his name in pleasure, sending shivers to run up and down his spine.  
  
Yes... she was very close.  
  
And that jackass of a Knight will kneel down to him, begging for his pathetic life... and he would laugh. He would laugh in his face, waving the Ebony Goddess in front of him, teasing him. And then he would take her in his arms and kiss her, claiming the Ebony Goddess as his own.  
  
And that foolish fair-haired Goddess will look at the shattered Knight in desperation, crying out to him that she loved him. And he would laugh again and sit down on his throne with the Ebony Goddess curled up on his lap comfortably.  
  
Yes... all will go well.  
  
He sucked in the air through clenched teeth as he surveyed his surrounding area... all forest, no civilization to speak of. He soon decided that instead of civilization coming to him, HE would go to it.  
  
"I am Trowa Barton... and I am to prevail. I will destroy the World of Light and consume it in darkness. I will torture and slay the fair-haired Goddess and that damned knight of hers. And as my last goal, I will the take the Ebony Goddess for my beloved bride..."  
  
The Time Gate gave a lurch of power, threatening to collapse upon itself. The liquid substance moving inside the gate was withering and dancing in warning, and then settled to a flat plane, a mirror reflecting the universe inside itself. The image of the universe was moving quickly to the planet Saturn until the ringed planet covered the whole mirror.  
  
Setsuna, Goddess of Time, held her key-like staff close to her body, hoping for a comfort as to why the Gate was acting this way. She had been with Souichi at the time when she felt a disturbance in the Time Stream and decided to check her Realm of Time. When she got here, the Gate opened automatically and flashed images of Saturn in different forms.  
  
The Goddess of Death, Revolution and Rebirth, the Princess of Saturn, the senshi of Saturn, the Planet Saturn...  
  
It kept going through the images, spinning them into each other until eventually Setsuna knew that something huge was going to happen... and it involved her dearest daughter in every possible way and form.  
  
"He is back..."  
  
Setsuna turned around in alert, her staff drawn vertically in front of her person, ready to defend and fight. But when she saw who it was, she slowly withdrew her stance warily and stared at the figure in worry. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Saturn..." the Goddess of Time shuddered in a whisper.  
  
The transparent, ghostly form of Eternal Sailor Saturn floated in mid-air, just above the foggy floor. Her glaive, though not harmful in its ghostly state, still stood dangerously in the senshi's comfortable, almost limp gloved hand.  
  
"Setsuna-mama... he is back," Saturn said.  
  
Setsuna's eyebrows drew in together in confusion, "Who?"  
  
"Trowa," she replied, her face full of worry and dread.  
  
The Time Goddess inhaled a shaky breath, not believing what she just heard. It was impossible. She had been there when the Knight sealed the Evil, and she was certain that the seal was too powerful for even the Evil to break.  
  
Setsuna trembled when she remembered the dying, pale form in the Knight's arms. She looked at the Saturn senshi and imagined a thin streak of blood trailing down the corners of her mouth. The Goddess swayed when the image settled so clearly in her mind. She would not allow it to happen to her baby again.  
  
"He will not get through Serenity-hime's defences... it is impossible," Setsuna said confidently.  
  
"That's what we all thought last time," Saturn countered with an impassive expression.  
  
King Legolas was pacing in his room. He was not nervous for the Princess's arrival, but he was nervous with the dream he had had last night. Just thinking of it made him sweat and become dizzy.  
  
Her hands, her eyes, her lips, her body and her hair were like drugs to him. It was hard enough to deal with these uncomfortable emotions in the day, but now he was having dreams about her. Sinful dreams, he might add.  
  
He sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands.  
  
The Princess was coming this very morning and instead of thinking of the maybe future along side her, he was thinking of another whom was untouchable and unthinkable for him. She was...  
  
He refused to think of her as... a commoner. No... she was too valuable to think of in such way.   
  
Legolas was confounded. The dream seemed so real... her kisses, her touch, and her body- He blushed when he caught himself thinking sinful thoughts about her.  
  
"This can not be happening to me right now," he moaned in frustration.  
  
Then, totally catching him off-guard, a horn blew in the distance, signalling the soon arrival of the Moon Princess.  
  
Legolas got up, smoothed his outfit out and, trying not to think of the dream again, walked out into the hallway.  
  
"This time it is for certain," Setsuna said, trying to convince herself with her own words.  
  
It had been true. The defences last time did not stand a chance against the Evil and especially the most powerful senshi in the universe. It was terrifying to say the least how they crumbled the might of the Moon Kingdom in a mere hour or so. It was memory not forgotten even now.  
  
"He comes for me," Saturn said, her eyes full of forlorn.  
  
Setsuna eyes flashed.  
  
"Not me in my not-awaken state... but you know who, don't you?" the senshi asked.  
  
"Hotaru..." Setsuna dared to whisper her daughter's name in dread, only to have her companion nod her head in agreement.  
  
"I can take her away for awhile," Saturn said, though it sounded like an offer.  
  
"You need to train her," Setsuna stated.  
  
"Yes," was her only reply.  
  
Setsuna swallowed and asked, "When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes again and was shaken.   
  
This was not her room...  
  
She pulled the silk, lavender blanket away and sat up, her ebony hair falling around her face like a darken curtain. Her violet eyes widened at what she saw. She was in a large, circular, purpled marbled room that was held up by columns. Swaying gracefully from each large opening between two columns were transparent, lilac curtains. She could see, through the silken curtains, that it was nighttime and that the stars were out. She guessed where she was and was confirmed by the large purple streak running across the sky.  
  
She was on Saturn.  
  
She was lost...  
  
& & &  
  
Silver Author 


	15. He Broke His Promise

Love Among Slavery

Chapter Fifteen: He Broke His Promise

* * *

Legolas took the steps slowly as the heavenly glowing carriage stopped in front of the palace doors. The welcoming fanfare he had ordered before hand was sounding off the anthem of the Moon Kingdom. As he took the last step down, he straightened up and breathed in deep. He watched intently as the carriage door, engraved in gold, opened and reavealed unto him the greatest sight his eyes have every lain on. She was absolutely stunning.

Her long hair in two buns streamed around her like the tails of shooting stars in the night sky. Her blue eyes- almost silver- held his pale blue eyes in their splendid wonder. She wore a silken dress of white, of innocence, that trailed slightly behind her- giving the effect of her floating. She was smiling too, she was smiling at him and it drove his heart wild with thoughts of spending time with her.

She was trapped in his gaze also. Of all this time of waiting, she had forgotten just how perfect he really was. His tall, lean and muscular body. His sharp, pale blue eyes. His beautiful glazed lips and his smooth blonde hair was killing her all over again. She knew that Hotaru wasn't in the palace, she knew that Hotaru was starting her endless and painful training elsewhere, and she knew that Hotaru loved Legolas, only to be stolen by her. And she loved it. As much as she considered Hotaru as her friend, she secretly hoped that she'd suffer as much as she had over the many ages.

"Welcome to my kingdom," Legolas greeted with a soft smile.

Oh Goddesses! His voice!

"It is my pleasure," Serenity replied, revealing a sweet smile.

Oh Gods! Her voice!

Milliardo, as much as he was glad that Legolas was smitten with his sister, was a bit worried. He could not locate Hotaru's wonderous aura anywhere in the palace. His heart stopped in mid-beating as Legolas extended an arm towards Serenity to take. She was gone, he realized. He knew that it was good news for his sister because then she and the Knight can fall in love again- uninterrupted this time. But his own heart can not bear the pain.

* * *

Trowa's steps were even and sure. He knew where he was going and he knew who he was to kill. His two "minions" followed closely like faithful lost dogs. It always amused Trowa how humans could break so easily. They were so weak and defenseless... and yet they worked incredibly in a group. Building cities, erecting towers and such. They could also grasp magic quickly, but still, they were weak when they wanted revenge.

They were making towards the Human Kingdom that were over taken by elves. He was making his way towards the Ebony Goddess, he was so close that he could almost hear her moans when he finally decides to take her.

Then, suddenly, but not quick enough to catch him off guard, her aura disappeared from the face of the Earth.

He smirked, "So, you are to awaken soon. No doubt that you've sensed me. Ahh, but no use. You and her will be one soon, and then I'll have the complete you instead of trying to go both ways now. Heero, Duo."

"Yes, m'lord," the two humans answered in monotone.

"I need you to prepare two armies for me in week," he commanded confidently. "I do not expect failure."

"Yes, m'lord," they replied again.

"Go," Trowa ordered and they left him staring at the sky, staring towards Saturn. "I'm coming, Hotaru. Just wait a moment longer and we'll share lives together once more... Just you and I, together. I promise."

* * *

She watched as her future Queen take her beloved King's arm from a mirror. The sparkle in their eyes, the intimate smiles they had just shared and the way he reacted to the Moon Princess' beauty, carved a hole into her heart. She knew this was to be, she knew this was going to happen, she knew that... he'll never love her. It was all a joke! The seemingly deep understanding between them, the rich laughter they shared, and the times they were alone... were all lies! It was all a sickening ruse! 

"Hotaru."

She turned around, her hair flowing alongside her, her face stricken with hurt and, for some unknown reason, betrayal. What she saw behind her, made her gasp in disbelief. She looked exactly like her! Her eyes, face, body, everything. The only difference between them were their outfits, and that the other woman was ghost-like. Hotaru was wearing a deep purple dress that hugged her figure and swept to the floor gracefully. The stranger was wearing something of wickedness. Her violet skirt was above her kness and she was showing more cleverage than humanly possible! How dare someone in her image and likeness wear something so... indecent?

"The fuku, am I correct?" the strange look-a-like woman asked upon seeing Hotaru's face. "Yes, I did not like it at first either, but I've learned to love it."

Her voice... it sounded so familiar to Hotaru. "Who... are you...?"

The woman smiled, "Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice... or should I say, **our **voice?"

Hotaru swallowed slowly as she was hit with realization, and whispered with caution, "Death?"

The woman smiled, "Yes."

"Y-you look exactly like me," she shuddered.

"That's because, child, I am you," the woman said.

"How can that be? I am me," Hotaru shouted in distress.

"Calm down, Hotaru," Death drew out her authority voice. "I will now explain everything."

Hotaru sat down on the feathered bed to try to calm her raging heart and uneven breath.

"I am you, Hotaru" Death began. "I am you in the past. I am your deepest locked memory, never to be released until the time was right. And the the time for me to be released has now ripened.

"You may not remember, but I am your past life, before you've become reincarnated. I-You-**We **are the Goddess of Death, Revolution, Ruin and Rebirth, the Queen of Saturn, the Sailor Senshi of Death, Revolution and Rebirth. In the past, we served the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and her lover, King Legolas."

Her head snapped up upon hearing his name. No wonder Death kept insisting that Legolas and her could never be, he was already in love with the Princess a long time ago. Then why? Why did her heart tell her otherwise?

"I will not lie to you, Hotaru, since we are to merge soon, our King... **our** Legolas, was in love with us. He was our everything, even though both of us- Legolas and I- knew it would not last long. We were lovers for a breif period of time. And Milliardo, do you remember him"

Hotaru nodded mechanically, this was illogical, yet she believed in every word coming from Death's mouth.

"He was our past lover as well, before we met Legolas. He loved us very much, but because of a childish bet he had with the Goddess of Love, and because of Princess Serenity's pleading, he sworn to not love us for a month."

"And it was during that month we met Legolas," Hotaru finished off for Death, suddenly everything was coming back to her. "The Princess sent us to protect him against a great Evil. We fell in love with him, and he with us in a mere month. It was to be a fairy tale ending. However, when we went back to the Moon Kingdom, his eyes met the now-matured princess', and they fell in love. He push us away! He drove us off! He said that..."

_"We are two diffent people, Hotaru," Legolas had said, looking at the ground, afraid to meet her tear gathering eyes. "We can never be, we knew that in the very beginning. I love Serenity now... you can go back to Prince Milliardo... he loves you. And I... I can never remember the love I once held for you."_

_"I don't want Milliardo," Hotaru had cried. "I want you, and I always will. Goddesses Legolas, I love thee with all mine heart."_

_"But I do not love thee," he was suddenly shouting. "You can dote on me all thee want, Princess of Saturn, but my love for Serentiy will not wither under your persistence."_

_

* * *

_

_"You can dote on me all thee want, Princess of Saturn, but my love for Serentiy will not wither under your persistence..."_

Legolas shook his head, clearing the voices he was hearing. He was currently in the royal gardens strolling happily beside the beautiful Princess Serenity. Every now and then, he stole glances her way, not being able to help himself. Unbeknowest to him, Serenity was stealing glances at him too. Ah, love was in the air. But still, something knawed on his mind and did not want to let go.

Legolas looked up ahead and something jolted him awake, it was there by those flowers when he told Hotaru yesterday about Serenity's arrival. He suddenly pictured Hotaru there turning around to see him, bathed in the afternoon sun, as butterflies scattered around her. It was divine and lovely. She had looked at him with serene violet eyes, and her pale skin sent off a glow.

"Are you alright, Legolas."

Ah, he loved it when she said his name.

"Yes, Serenity, I'm fine," he answered.

Ah, she loved it when he said her name.

His little memory of Hotaru slipped away as the two new-found lovers continued their walk with a few maids and gentlemen accompanied them.

* * *

"Milliardo!" 

Immediately his right arm got attached by the blonde blue-eyed Goddess of Love. Why the hell did his sister bring the Inner Goddesses with her anyway?

"Hell-o, Minako," he replied in a deadly tone.

She pouted adorably,"Why are you always so grumpy"

He stopped himself from flinging her across the hall when she saw the Goddess of Time coming from the doorway, looking confused and worried. Milliado unattached himself from Minako's death-like grip on his arm and walked towards Setsuna, the present mother of his love.

"Lady Setsuna," he bowed in respect.

Setsuna looked up and swallowed her irratation when she saw him and her.

"My Prince, Lady Minako," she curtsied.

"Hey Setsuna!" exclaimed Minako and then curtsied as well.

"I was wondering," Milliardo began. "Have you seen Hotaru around?

Both Minako and Setsuna narrowed their eyes at him. How dare Milliardo seek the company of Hotaru when he had Minako? How dare he seek the company of her daughter after his betrayal to her? They were both furious but did not show it outright. He was, after all, their Prince.

"No," Setsuna said simply before exiting the hall.

* * *

"And then he turned and left, leaving a weaked me at his wake," Hotaru felt tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes. "It was then that the Evil came for me. He wanted me to help him become victorious to the Princess' heart. I did not know that then, and I thought he was being nice so I followed him. He helped me feel happier, feel wanted and feel..." 

"Loved," Death said, her face expression becoming grim. "He loved us, even though he didn't know it."

"He fed me lies," Hotaru spat out bitterly. "He said that he loved me and said that together we would show Legolas that I no longer needed him. Together we would show Serenity that her 'mighty' Moon Kingdom was quite pathetic. Together, we would show the Universe that Saturn was the strongest and even Time would bow before me."

"He lied..." Death whispered, feeling empty.

"Just when we were to show all of them our combined alliance's strength, he took Princess Serenity into his arms and claimed to her that he'll never let me destroy her kingdom nor anything that belonged to her. He told the Princess that he would rid of me as long as she married him," Hotaru began to choke on tears and sobs. "And then I awoke, as if from a dream, and saw the truth. He wasn't in love with me... he was in love with my **power**."

* * *

"Oh, Legolas, look," Serenity exclaimed calmly. 

Legolas turned to see what she was looking at. It was a water lily in the pond. He smiled. She was so innocent and took simple pleasures. She was calm, innocent and delicate. Yes, he and her would make a fine couple.

"I'm going to get it," she suddenly announced and made for the pond's edge, Legolas following her closely, including the entourage.

"Careful, Serenity!" cried a short blue-haired woman, the Goddess of Water, Lady Ami.

As she reached for the water lily, she slipped, but Legolas caught her by the waist. Before anyone knew what was happening, they became off balance and they both fell into the water. He manuvered himslef underneath her so to break her fall. So there they were. Serenity stared at him with a michevious smile on her lips and he stared back in return, their lips mere centimeters away from each other, both dripping wet.

It was then that something flashed in front of him. Last night's dreams of Hotaru's hot lips on his fiery ones, locked in passion and heat. Her body against his, her hands in his hair and his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. It was mind-numbing, pain-filled bliss.

He snapped out of his reverie when Serenity landed a peck on his cheek. His eyes went wide and he blushed. She giggled and blushed as well.

"My, what a lovely couple," the raven-haired Goddess of Fire, Lady Rei, said, smiling.

* * *

"Legolas came to his senses and held us, and said that he loved us," Death swallowed, remembering clearly what had happened. 

"And he did, I know he did," Hotaru whispered desperately.

"Then the Evil, Trowa Barton, was suddenly hit with realization," Death continued.

"He loved me..." Hotaru's voice trailed as she toppled over onto her bed and cried into her blanket. "He was about to kill Legolas, but me, being the ever foolish lover, used my body to deflect the attack from him and unto me... I died."

_"I love you... Legolas..." her voice ended in a deathly whisper, a thin vien of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and then she went limp in his hold._

_He cried out in agony, as he flung a seal towards the numb-ridden Evil. He then held her cooling corpse to his body, somehow hoping that his warmth would bring her back. He felt tears coming from his eyes, but ignored them, it did not matter if he showed how weak he was when it came to his beloved. The moments they had shared flashed vividly in front of him. Her laughter, her smile, even her tears. He was already missing them... he was already missing her. How foolish of him to let her go!_

_"I love you my goddess, now and forever. And I promise to love you throughout the ages to come..."_

_With that he-_

_

* * *

"I love you... Legolas..."_

Her voice, so desperate and loving, whispered into his ears.

Legolas stopped his fork midway to his mouth. It was time for luncheon, everyone was there. Even Hotaru's family who, surprisingly, knew Serenity and the other Goddesses.

He put the fork back onto his plate. What was with these voices in his head? And to make it worse, this one made is heart throb. It made no sense as to why he was suddenly trying to catch his breath or pull back tears, so why? He put his left hand to his heart. His heart was breaking.

"Legolas?"

His heart was mending now. He looked at Serenity and was suddenly filled with such love that he wanted to tell everyone. The Council members were right, Serenity would make a perfect Queen for him.

"I'm alright," he told her worried face. "You should try the cake, it's delicious."

A few tables away, Gandalf saw the whole transaction. The pain-filled expression on Legolas' face and the way he had his hand on his chest, as if to hold something in.

"You try to replace, but you can not help but remember," Gandalf whispered mournfully as he drew a breath on his pipe. "She is a part of you now, but the princess is the one you see. Where is your Goddess, my Prince? Where is your Goddess?"

* * *

Hotaru sat bolt upright, her fingers touching the right corner of her mouth, and shuddered. She could feel the blood coming down her skin, and she could feel Legolas' tears hitting her face. His sob-wracked body shuddering to hold back tears as he looked at her one last time before her body broke and died. He loved her. Legolas loved her. 

"He loved me..." Hotaru whispered.

"And so did I."

Hotaru stood and turned around frantically. Death snapped back into reality and drew out her glaive, ready to strike, even though she was in her ghostly form. Leaning casually against one of the marble columns, arms crossed, cape swaying in the wind, armor gleaming from the light cast by Saturn's ring and eyes gleaming like emeralds was the great Evil: Trowa Barton.

Trowa bit back a gasp at the tears that dared to grace her wonderful cheeks. She looked so sad... and alone. But he would fix that. He would never leave her side again. He then chanced a glance at the furious transparent form of Eternal Sailor Saturn. Yes, lovely, absolutely wonderful that she was to merge and train Hotaru back into what was once her glorious self. One Hotaru he could handle, but now two? Not to mention one wasn't dressed in modesty.

"Gods, how you tempt me," he whispered.

Hotaru blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. But Death never wavered her glare upon him. She loathed him with all her might.

"Y-You're... the Evil?" Hotaru asked timidly, putting her hands over her heart and hardly believing what she was seeing. "Y-Your... not ugly..."

He smiled. Gods, how he loved her innocence. How he loved her beauty. How he loved her.

"You were expecting a monster?" Trowa asked evenly.

"Well... yes," she admitted, blushing. "From what I remember of you, I thought you were one. A monster, I mean."

Of what she remembered of him? Did she not remember the good times they had? Did she not remember the hugs, the laughs and the sweet kisses? Trowa frowned at this, but then quickly straightened his face. He did not want to scare this devine creature away.

"In time you will remember the better times," he said sadly. "But for now, you must bear with the memories of my greatest mistake."

Hotaru remained silent and worry etched on her face. She felt... sorry for him? No, not sorry nor pity. Great sadness she felt for him. He was so sincere to her now, there was no way he could be the awful one. Maybe he was... misguided.

"I apologize if I had startled you just a moment ago, but I could not bear to not look upon you anymore. I had to see you," he confessed truthfully. She was so close... so close. He could touch her right now, steal a kiss even. But he held himself back. It would scare her and it would be rude.

She was speechless and she was blushing. Oh, how prettily she blushed. She looked so unbearably kissable right there and then.

"Don't fall for his flattery, Hotaru," Death warned, bearing snarls at the Evil. "That was how we fell for him the first time."

He narrowed his eyes at Death, no matter how much cleverage she showed, he disliked being interrupted in mid-reunion with the woman he loved. But his rage was short lived. How could he embody hatred upon an image that looked like his beloved and, technically, was his beloved?

"I apoligize, Eternal Sailor Saturn, if you feel that way about me," he said. "I see that I had interrupted something very important, so I'll be going now. No doubt that we will meet again, devine nymph."

Hotaru blushed again as Trowa vanished into thin air.

"Avoid him," Death instructed.

"But he did me no harm," Hotaru said.

"He caused us emotional harm, remember?" Death asked.

She tried to remember, but honest to the Goddesses, she could not. All she remembered were the emerald eyes that caressed her violet ones so tenderly and lovingly. Surely, a man as handsome and noble as Trowa, meant no harm to her what so ever.

"We will have to finish your training," Death said.

"So that I'll be ready to protect my future Queen and..." Hotaru could not even bear to finish her sentence, but Death got her point.

Hotaru loved Legolas. Serenity loved Legolas. Legolas had loved Hotaru... but now...

Now it was different.

* * *

"I love it here," Serenity gasped, melting his heart. 

They were watching the sunset that stained the sky with pink, orange, blue and... purple.

"You will soon live here," he said with a smile. "With me..."

Legolas reached out his hand and held hers gently and lovingly. They shuddered blissfully in each others' touch. They complimented each other. They were made for each other. They were perfect for each other. Then, why did his heart weigh a bit more heavily when his mind told him that he loved Serenity? And amazingly, not once did he dwell on the thought as to why he hasn't seen Hotaru all day.

"I love you, Legolas," Serentiy breathed, finally feeling all anguish and pain lift from her after all these senturies of waiting.

"I love you too, Serenity," Legolas confessed and bent down and kissed her.

_"I love you my goddess, now and forever. And I promise to love you throughout the ages to come..."_

He broke his promise.

* * *

Silver Author 


	16. Confrontations and Memories

Love Among Slavery

Chapter Sixteen: Confrontations and Memories  


* * *

Hotaru fell back down to her feathered bed, completely exhausted and tired. She had been training, for the last six hours, non-stop! She knew it was no excuse, that she only had eighteen hours to finish this up before going back to Earth. Apparently, 24 hours on Saturn was a week on Earth. How... not so great. Her mother and father were probably worried about her and her grandfather was probably ill now, wondering where she went. 

"We need to continue," Death, or now preferred to be called as Eternal Sailor Saturn, said. She was floating above her, looking down at her in urgency.

"Okay..." Hotaru whispered back feebly as she forced her limbs to cooperate with her mind.

Six hours later, she didn't even make it to her bed before she collapsed onto the marble floor of her room. The last twelve hours were piling up on her. All that information, magic, physical attacks, just everything was slowing crumbling her resolve. The amazing thing was, she was grasping the concept and everything more quickly than she assumed she was. Death, Sailor Saturn that is, claimed it was because she grew faster than any average person and her mind just temporarily forgot all the things she learned before in her past lives. Please notice plural: lives.

And now all those lives were toppling on top of her one by one.

"We have to finish this in twelve hours," Sailor Saturn said.

"A-alright," she shuddered and used her bed to help her up off the floor.

Another six hours later, she didn't even get to take a step before she flopped onto the barren Saturn ground. Eighteen unbearable hours, she was surprised she even lasted so long. Bruises have formed on her arms and legs, her body was so weak that she even had trouble breathing, and she ran out of sweat to keep her cool. It was impossible to finish this, but she knew she had to. For her Queen... and King...

No, she would not dwell on him.

"Six more hours, I promise," Sailor Saturn begged, transparent as a ghost, and floating calmly down beside her shivering form.

"I-I k-k-know," she gasped for air and hazily got up.

Last six hours later, she fainted. It was good, according to Death, because now all that training and education was being sucked into Hotaru's frail form and transferred through her veins. Sailor Saturn sat down beside her fainted present form. Soon, in a few more minutes, she, the Star Seed of Saturn, will float back into Hotaru and give her all the strength she needed for the challenges ahead. This was ridiculous. There were practically no more challenges except for Trowa Barton. But he would be defeated easily enough. He'd never harm Hotaru.

What the greatest challenge would be was for Hotaru to give up her heart for the Universe. She needed to give her love away. She needed to give Legolas away to Serentiy.

The ghostly form of Eternal Sailor Saturn blinked, disappearing and reappearing over and over again. It was time.

She closed her eyes and turned into a Star Seed. No longer was the Star Seed shaped like a diamond, but of a violet Pure Heart. It was the result of the love Hotaru had shared with Legolas. And it was because of this, did Super Sailor Saturn turn into Eternal Sailor Saturn. The Pure Heart-shaped Star Seed floated into Hotaru's unconscious form, it's purple light made the Planet heave upon its greatness. And when the Star Seed was gone, Hotaru's haggard breathing became calm and even again.

Then it was empty.

A silent wind blew Hotaru's hair away from her face as she slept peacefully. It caressed her like a father would.

In the distance, two shadows appeared. They walked closer to her until the light from Saturn's ring revealed their features. One had short, boyish sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The other had long wavy aquamarine hair and sharp eyes of the same colour. Both were wearing eternal senshi fukus. One navy blue, the other aquamarine. The one in aquamarine had a mirror close her face, the other stood leader-like in front of her.

"We found her, Uranus," the aquamarine breathed in relief.

"Yes, Neptune, we did," Uranus, the blonde, said and walked up to the fainted form of their little Firefly.

"We'll have to bring her back to Earth soon," Neptune said as she watched her lover gently pick up their Firefly.

"I don't want to," Uranus whispered, a bit bitter.

"There is nothing we can do," Neptune insisted, although she, too, did not want to. "The Princess' orders."

"As much as I love the Princess," Uranus said. "I love Hotaru more."

"I know," Neptune agreed. "But Pluto would never forgive us if we do not return her daughter."

"Big deal!" the other spat. "We're her family too, we can be her guardians!"

"And let the Moon Kingdom perish?" Neptune whispered, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"No," Uranus answered after a moment of silence. "But I don't want to see her suffer."

"Me either," Neptune put in. "But we can not do much against the Royal Family."

"Let's go then," Uranus heaved a sigh before they both teleported away to Earth.

* * *

Souichi watched as the two outer senshi settled his daughter's unconscious form carefully onto the feathered bed. He knew the end was near, he had seen it in his visions of the future, apparently one of the "advantages" of being the King of Pluto and the husband of the Time Guardian. Speaking of which, his wife was sitting near the bed, holding onto one of the limp hands of their daughter and brushing her forehead affectionately. Yes, even the Queen of Pluto and the Time Guardian herself knew that the Evil will strike soon. 

The first thing Hotaru noticed when she awoke, her eyes still closed, were the memories rushing through her mind. Each one significant in finding out who she was, and each one was as clear as day. When she dared to open her eyes, she was greeted by a relieved smile from her mother, Setsuna Meiou, Setsuna-mama- Sailor Pluto. She sat up slowly, assisted by her Aunt Michiru Kaiou, Michiru-mama- Sailor Neptune. She then looked at her beloved father, Souichi Tomoe- the scientist. Over by the window was her Uncle Haruka Tenou, Haruka-papa- Sailor Uranus.

She leaned against the headboard as thoughts ran swiftly through her head. No longer would she view things as before, she now knew who exactly they were and what their places in the world were.

"How do you feel, my Firefly," Souichi asked, brows furrowed together.

"I…" she started to answer, but then fell silent again in deep contemplation. She was tired, hurt and confused… very confused with her emotions.

Haruka and Michiru shared a look.

"I'm fine," Hotaru lied and they knew, but they questioned her no farther.

A soft knock was then emitted from the door. Hotaru looked up to see whom it was, and breathed deeply as she forced a smile onto her face to greet her King. The sunlight streamed from behind him, magnifying his handsome face. He smiled back and she responded by clenching her hands into fists.

"I heard that you were feeling unwell," Legolas said, slightly worried. "That would explain your absence from our activities all week."

"Yes…" she trailed off.

Michiru clucked her tongue and they got the message.

"We have some things to take care of, your highness," Souichi said as he got up and bowed apologetically. "Please, if you would…"

"Of course," the elfin king said. "You are dismissed."

As one, the others got up and left, afraid to meet the Firefly's eyes and the accusation of betrayal they held. Hotaru silently cursed them for leaving her alone with the one thing she could never have or even touch.

"Hotaru," he called softly.

She looked up and caught his pale blue eyes. She cursed those beautiful eyes… those beautiful eyes that scorned her in the end. She closed hers from him and grew bitter. He thought that she had been sick all week. This made her wonder if he even attempted to visit her. And if not, was he going to apologize for not?

She felt hope.

"Hotaru," he began again when his eyes grew starry, not even looking at her. "Princess Serenity surpasses all my imaginings."

Hope dashed away.

She bit the inside of her mouth in jealousy and anger. Jealousy for Serenity and anger for Legolas. Princess had everything already, didn't she? And didn't Legolas swear to her that he would love her forever? Despite death and everything?

"She's sweet, intelligent and graceful," he went on, not noticing her abnormal silence. "And so… beautiful."

"That's," she almost choked. "That's great."

She should have known… should have known that he'd repeat his actions. Who was she, an ugly moth, to compare herself to Serenity, a lovely butterfly? Who was more appealing and had more beautiful designs on her wings.

She scolded herself for being drawn to him once more, like the moth she was to a flame. And like the moth, she would burn, back off and burn again. And no matter how bight the flame was, it could never evaporate the tears of the moth.

She swallowed painfully and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling.

Legolas smiled wistfully and confessed, "I think… I think I love her."

Hotaru held back a gasp. It was funny how much it hurt no matter how many centuries had passed. Every time she heard him say it, it still hurt. She bowed her head so that he didn't see her silently cry.

"I know," she said sadly. "I think… I think you're perfect for each other. You complement each other so well. I know you'd be happy with her."

"Well," he said and stood up, energized. "I'm glad you approve… because I was worried."

He sounded solemn all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking great effort to restrain herself from trembling.

"You're my friend, Hotaru," he said, still not looking at her. "I was afraid you wouldn't like her… and if you didn't… I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well…" she brushed the tears from her eyes. "I approve."

Legolas turned to her with a relieved smile, "And I'm glad."

* * *

The moment Milliardo felt her presence, he let some time pass for her to settle down before seeking her out. When he did seek her out, taking great care to avoid one Senshi of Love, he found her in a little circular area made from wall-high bushes in the garden. She sat on a chair surrounded by the heavy scent of flowers. Vines, letting only small amount of sunlight to seep through, made the canopy. 

She left him breathless.

He hid behind the bushes, content in just watching her… and afraid to confront her.

"Do not hide from me," Hotaru spoke coldly. She recognized an aura, the aura of the man who foolishly lost her heart long ago in a stupid bet, the aura of her Prince, Milliardo, who gave up his throne when he was forced to wed in order to claim it. He could not wed anyone but her, and by that time, he had already lost her. There was no point in being King, if she were not his Queen.

Milliardo came out while she kept her head slanted upwards to stare at what little of the sky that showed through the vines.

"Should you not be with Minako?" she asked innocently enough.

His heart clenched. A direct hit.

"You remember," his throat was suddenly dry, achingly so.

"Yes… I do remember," she answered. "And I know what I have to do."

He wanted to reassure her that things would be alright. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her silent tears away.

He stepped towards her and reached for her chin gently. He tilted her face towards his and sank into her saddened eyes. He frowned and felt heavy. It hurt to see her like this. Her body was so close to him… and her breathing was so near…

His lips softly descended upon hers, hesitant and yet wanting everything. He reveled in her very being. She tasted just as delicious as before, but tenfold that. He moaned at the back of his throat and wondered if it were a dream. His heart was ready to burst and his mind ready to explode. When he pulled back, he was met with emotionless violet eyes.

She stood up stiffly and looked at him.

He felt heartbroken that she didn't respond and didn't seem to have felt anything afterwards.

She turned and prepared to leave.

"I love you," he whispered desperately, eyes tearing.

She paused in mid step, her back to him.

"I know."

And then left.

* * *

They faced each other in the library. 

The moth and the butterfly.

Alone.

The butterfly was agitated by the moth's presence, afraid of what she could do.

The moth was emotionless, restraining her feelings in order to protect herself.

"You're back," Serenity started smoothly.

"I am," Hotaru answered simply.

Silence.

The butterfly almost fluttered her wings in agitation.

The moth was still.

"You remember," Serenity stated.

"Yes," Hotaru replied.

Silence.

"Legolas and I are to married," Serenity spoke aloud, more to convince herself than the other.

Inside, the moth flinched, broke down and cried.

"I am happy for you," Hotaru said. "Good day."

The moth retreated obediently.

The butterfly was triumphant.

* * *

It's been three days… three extremely agonizing days. Three days of watching them smile, laugh and share hesitant kisses when they thought no one was watching. Three days of observing them exchange glances, whisper endearments and Legolas giving Serenity small gifts. 

And now, now he was pacing in front of her in her room. She craftily hid her emotions effectively from the others, but somehow she couldn't seem to manage as well in front of him. The elfin elders could see through her, and some could even see through their King…

"Hotaru, I really love her," Legolas told her, feeling feverish.

She couldn't help herself from smile softly at his strange behavior.

"Yes… I know… everyone knows," she gave a light laugh.

He blushed modestly and looked her in the eye and said, "Hotaru… I want to marry her."

She grimaced in the inside, but outside, she was happy.

"You will," she reassured him, "in time."

"That's the thing," he tried to explain. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

She laughed again.

He closed his mouth and swallowed a hard lump down his throat. Was it his imagination, or did her laugh sound fake? No. Hotaru would never deceive him.

Legolas breathed in deeply and started again, "I can't wait anymore, Hotaru."

She stopped laughing and waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"I want to marry her as soon as possible," he said, and immediately warmed to the idea.

Her insides twisted and she hugged herself unconsciously.

"Today."

She sobbed.

Legolas' elated expression immediately fell upon hearing her cry and he quickly held her by the shoulders, "What's wrong?"

She hiccupped and answered, "Nothing…"

He frowned, not believing her. Seeing her this way disturbed him… especially his heart, which he could hear thumping heavily in his ears.

"I-I'm just happy," Hotaru lied convincingly. "Ha-Happy for you… and Serenity."

He smiled gently and drew her in close.

"You're being silly," he scolded jokingly.

She knew she shouldn't, but she let herself be held by him. He was so warm and soft and comforting. Immediately, she calmed in his arms, her forehead resting against his chest. Hearing his heart made her sigh and feeling her heart near his, he unconsciously ran his fingers through her silken hair. His eyes began to close without his permission as his cheek rested perfectly on top of her head. It felt so right…

_"You can dote on me all thee want, Princess of Saturn, but my love for Serenity will not wither under your persistence."_

She jolted back from him as if he had struck her. His head shot up and he looked at her in confusion.

"You should talk to her."

He shivered at the coldness in her voice. He tried to meet her eyes, but her head was bowed. His hand reached out, feeling hurt for some unspeakable reason, but then snatched it back. What was he doing being so… intimate with her when he had just come to a conclusion of marrying another?

"Ye-Yes," his voice shook. "I'll go see Serenity."

Her hands clenched tightly together after he left.

"Always Serenity…" she murmured to herself, tasting acid. "Always _her_…"

She bit her lower lip, grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room in anger. She needed to vent. She needed to kill!

"Why!" she screamed. "Why her? Why not _me_?"

She choked on a sob and fell to her knees.

"Why can you not love me like before…" she whispered. "You promised…"

"You _promised_."

* * *

Trowa wanted to kill him… slowly and painfully. 

He watched from the shadows as his Ebony Goddess cried in agony.

He wanted so badly to come out and comfort her. To hold her in his arms, to soothe her broken heart and to kiss her lush lips. He wanted to kiss the hollow of her neck to make her moan, pick her up, put her on the bad, and make slow, passionate and pleasurable love to her all night long.

And then make the Knight suffer to ease his hatred for him. Then make the Fair-haired Goddess suffer to ease his lover's feelings… such fragile feelings that needed to be handled with care.

He could do that, he was willing to do that.

He was willing to love her and solely her and not go back on his word.

Not like that damned Knight.

Soon…

But not today…

Unfortunately.

* * *

It had been announced a few hours back of the official engagement and soon, in a few days, the wedding of King Legolas and Princess Serenity. 

Gandalf released the collected smoke from his mouth as he thought through the situation they were in. If the Evil did not strike, then things would end right… or as right as things should be. However, if the Evil were to strike… then things would be complicated.

And his granddaughter, his precious granddaughter…

There was no saving her.

His son sighed heavily beside him.

"What are we to do, father?" Souichi asked with a broken heart.

"You're asking me?" Gandalf replied. "You're the Pluto King. You can foresee the future, can you not?"

Souichi frowned, "I can not see it all, only brief glimpse… and they terrify me."

Gandalf withdrew into silence.

"I want to save my daughter."

"You can't. I can't… No one can."

* * *

Two more days until the wedding and Hotaru found herself in Princess Serenity's bedchamber. Her princess was getting her wedding dress tailored as the others complimented and gushed. Minako and Rei especially. 

It was obvious that her princess wanted to flaunt her good fortune in front of her.

Fine.

She'd play.

"What do you think of this veil, Hotaru?" Serenity asked, displaying a transparent white veil that swayed gracefully at any small movement made.

"Lovely," and it was.

The princess smiled.

"What about the engagement ring?" Minako just had to take a jab at the girl who had her man's heart.

Serenity stretched her wedding finger out to show the heart-shaped diamond surrounded by many smaller diamonds. It reflected the sunlight right into Hotaru's eyes, perfectly blinding her. However, she did not falter and did not blink.

"It's beautiful," and it was.

The princess smiled again.

"And what do you think of this wedding altogether?" Rei asked, smiling.

"It is going to be perfect."

And it will… hopefully.

* * *

Haruka punched the wall in frustration, effectively producing a hole. 

"Haruka," Michiru scolded.

"Can you not hear them in there?" the blonde seethed.

Michiru closed her eyes sadly and said, "Yes… I can hear them mock her… but there's nothing we can do."

"Setsuna?" Haruka called for assistance, but then flinched.

The Time Guardian had her eyes drawn to the floor, crying silently for her child.

"Oh, Setsuna," Michiru said and then enveloped her in a hug.

"I wi-wish…" Setsuna breathed. "I wish I could do something for her."

"We all do," Haruka assured her and then chuckled bitterly. "If only we didn't bring her back…"

* * *

Legolas was getting his own wedding clothes tailored under the ever-watchful eyes of an Elder. The elfin elder watched as his King smiled and hummed delightfully to himself, dreaming of his future with the infamous Moon Princess. He dreamed with the eyes of a man in love… but the Elder could see that under the layers of love was hesitation. 

Legolas suddenly stopped humming, his face withdrawn and his eyes dim.

_"We are two different people, Hotaru. We can never be, we knew that in the very beginning. I love Serenity now... you can go back to Prince Milliardo... he loves you. And I... I can never remember the love I once held for you."_

He frowned and blinked in confusion, looking into the pale blue eyes of his reflection in the mirror. The tailors continued to sew as if nothing had happened. But he swore he heard his voice.

_"I don't want Milliardo. I want you, and I always will. Goddesses Legolas, I love thee with all mine heart."_

Hotaru? That was her voice… he was certain. She loved him?

_"But I do not love thee. You can dote on me all thee want, Princess of Saturn, but my love for Serenity will not wither under your persistence."_

Yes… yes… he loved Serenity and Hotaru loved… whoever - just not him… right?

_"I love you... Legolas..."_

A thin line of blood flowed from the corner of her lips, the very lips he kissed himself. The lips formed a face, the very face he caressed lovingly. The face had a nose, the very nose he would take great delight in kissing when she was half awake. And above the nose were eyes, violet eyes, the very violet eyes he had spent content hours just looking at them.

_"I love you my goddess, now and forever. And I promise to love you throughout the ages to come..."_

"Hotaru," he muttered involuntarily.

The Elder had caught him.

"Pardon, your majesty?"

"Huh?" Legolas blinked.

"Are you alright, your highness?" the Elder asked carefully.

"Of course," the King replied easily. "I am going to marry the woman I love in two days… Of course, I'm alright."

The Elder was silenced by his King's blissful smile.

Hadn't he just looked stricken?

* * *

It was the day of the wedding, and to spite her, Serenity made her a bridesmaid. To make it worse, Hotaru was going to wear soft lavender. How perfect, to wear her favourite colour on the day her Knight was to be married to another, the Fair-haired Goddess. She would never look at purple the same ever again. 

Her mother, Setsuna, helped her into the off-shouldered dress made of the finest of silks.

"It's a very nice material," the Goddess of Time tried to comfort her daughter.

"Nothing but the best for our princess' wedding," Hotaru answered hollowly.

Setsuna didn't reply.

What was there to say?

A knock from the door and her father entered, smiling at how lovely his little Firefly looked. Behind him was an elfin Elder, giving a sagely smile. Hotaru put the circlet made of intertwining violet flowers on her head and then picked up the purple bouquet up gracefully.

"Lady Hotaru," the Elder gave a slight bow. "If I may, I wish to speak with you."

Hotaru nodded.

Her father took her mother by the elbows gently and led her out. Setsuna did not want to leave her daughter alone, in a room… where sharp objects could be hidden by said daughter and could be used at any time to relieve her.

The door closed softly.

"May I ask what you wish to talk to me about?" Hotaru asked politely.

She sounded dead to him. Was she silently suffering too?

"It is about my king," the Elder began. "His majesty is…"

* * *

He was pacing when she entered his room, a habit that certainly grew on him the past few days. So into his nervousness was he that he didn't even look up when someone entered his room. She shut the door firmly behind her and waited for him to notice her. He looked so handsome at that moment, with the sun setting and the moon just awakening. 

It was fitting to have the wedding during a full moon.

"The Elder had said you were nervous, but this is ridiculous," she teased while hurting terribly on the inside.

Legolas stopped and looked at her for the first time. He was sweating, he swore he really was. His heart was jumpy, and his blood was racing. He was nervous and extremely agitated. So many people watching… anything could go wrong. And worse, what if Serenity changed her mind.

"I am nervous," he said. Even his voice was jumpy.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling softly, "I can see that."

"Anything could go wrong," he ranted.

She just nodded and settled herself on a nearby chair. This was going to take awhile, she could tell.

"She could…" he hesitated, not wanting to jinx himself.

Reading his thoughts, since he was so predictable after all, she reassured him, "She won't change her mind."

His head snapped to her and asked frantically, "How do you know?"

Her smile turned sad, he noticed, "Because anyone who doesn't want to marry you is an idiot."

Legolas quieted and was grateful for her calming presence He went over to her and placed his head on her lap and breathed her in. Hotaru turned stiff, but then relaxed when she realized that all he needed was reassurance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

She hesitantly let her left hand brush his head, "Yes… because Serenity loves you…"

He smiled into her lap and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her palm on his head. He moaned and her heart skipped a beat. It was horrible, what he was doing to her… so horrible. She clenched her teeth painfully and wanted so badly to tell him.

But she couldn't, it would ruin everything…

… and if she didn't, she would regret it forever and for all the ages that were to come.

"And I…" she paused.

He drew his head from his lap to look at her, "What's wrong?"

She swallowed, feeling herself start to drown in his eyes once again.

And then he knew, no words were needed.

_"I love you... Legolas..."_

His eyes widened and so did hers.

They both heard.

Legolas backed away from her in horror and disbelief.

Hotaru ran.

* * *

Here it was, the moment for him to turn back if he wanted to. He looked into Serenity's eyes, and they briefly flashed violet. He looked down. His heart was in turmoil. He didn't know what to do now. It was all too confusing. 

Hotaru loved him.

She didn't say it, but he heard it anyway.

But he loved Serenity.

He knew that.

He met Serenity's beautiful eyes again.

He had to be.

"I do."

Wasn't he?

* * *

Hotaru's heart was broken beyond repair. 

It was worse than the time when Milliardo rejected her because Legolas picked it up and put it back together.

It was worse than the time when Legolas had first rejected her because Trowa was there to steady her.

It was worse than the time when Trowa had used her because she got to reconcile with Legolas.

This time… this time there was no one-

She turned sharply, glaive at his throat, gleaming deadly in the moonlight.

His one visible green eye flinched at the tears he saw trailing down her cheek. He was in awe of her, glowing in the full moon that settled just behind her. Out here, in the balcony, the wind blew coldly, dancing with her ebony hair and sending the faint scent of the flowers from her hair into the air. Music from the ballroom flowed around them, soothing them. And the dress showed her skin, as pale as the moon and as smooth as Saturn's ring.

"I love you," Trowa said without hesitation.

"You think I will listen to your lies now?" Hotaru asked coolly.

"I'm not lying," he said, "and you know it."

Her jaw clenched, then she lowered her weapon from his neck and turned her back to him.

"I would never hurt you," he told her honestly.

"That's what you said the first time."

He was composed enough to not cringe.

"I'll never hurt you again," he promised.

"Leave me…"

He circled his arms around her from behind and she stiffened. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck affectionately, raking his teeth against her earlobe. She shivered. He smirked, glad that he still had an effect on her. He was about kiss her neck when she pulled harshly away and faced him with furious violet eyes.

He shuddered.

Gods, how he loved those eyes of hers.

"Not again," her voice was painful.

"You would rather him?" he asked and she winced. "You rather watch him from afar and slowly die from the inside out?"

She did not reply and he took that as his cue to continue.

"I'm here," he said. "I am right here… for you. I'd shield you away from him, and her. I won't let her abuse you anymore and I won't let him take you for granted anymore. I will cherish you, care for you and love forever and ever… and unlike him, I'll keep my promises."

She swallowed.

She looked beautiful.

"Come with me," Trowa said, his voice intoxicating.

He sounded so sure, and looking into his eye, she felt so… safe.

She took a sure step towards him.

_"Marry me, Serenity, and I will rid of this insane Destroyer for you, my love."_

She retreated a step back, fresh tears from her eyes.

His heart tore as he realized that he was now the cause of her tears.

_"Together, we will show that Knight that you were the right choice… not that stupid Moon Child," he whispered delightfully into her ear._

_Her violet eyes dimmed and she smiled, "I believe you… I really do."_

_"I love you," Trowa said, more truthful than he really meant them, and smirked in triumph._

_Hotaru spun around in his arms to meet his face with one of the brightest smiles she had ever bestowed him. His heart pumped erratically, and almost exploded when she confessed._

_"I love you too!"_

She was so close… so very close. A few steps and she'd be his. His to hold, to kiss, to love. Her smile… he so wanted to see her smile like before. The smile that made his heart melt. But she was backing away from him, face horrified. No… it cannot be… certainly she couldn't be remembering.

He took a step towards her and she only back away.

His throat constricted.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe properly.

She took another step back.

"I love you," he cried desperately. "Please… please don't leave me."

Hotaru stopped, watching him as he finally showed emotion.

A lone tear escaped his eye as he fell onto his knees and begged desperately, so desperately, "Please… please don't leave me again. I love you so much."

The tears hit the floor of the balcony and she gasped.

_She held him as he continued to cry. He was shaking and holding onto her for his dear life. He dug his face into her stomach, listening her heart and basking in her warmth. The smell of tea, the tea she made for him, wafted in the air, comforting him. Her scent, her intoxicating scent, was addictive. He didn't know how he could have lived so long without her._

_"Trowa?" Hotaru whispered comfortingly. "It's okay…It was only a nightmare."_

_Hearing this, he hugged her closer to him; afraid she'd disappear if he let go._

_She brushed his hair and kissed the top of his head._

_"Care to tell me?" she asked with a soft smile._

_He closed his eyes in bliss and then it all spilled out._

_"I dreamt of… you," he said._

_She frowned, "Am I that horrible?"_

_His arms tightened around her and he shook his head, "No… you could never be horrible…"_

_She blushed prettily._

_"I dreamt of him, the Knight," his throat felt so dry. "I dreamt… that he took you away from me…"_

"Everyday, I wake up, hoping that everything had been a dream," Trowa said. "But it's not!"

Hotaru bent down.

"It's not!" he cried. "And I hate myself for it… I had everything… I had you!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he sunk his head onto her lap like so many times before. Her warmth and scent blanketed him and he shuddered in pleasure.

"And I was a fool," Trowa confessed. "I was a fool to lie to myself… to believe that I was using you all along… when all that time I was falling, falling so fast and true."

He breathed her in.

"I love you, Hotaru…" he said. "I love you so much."

She patted his head and kissed it. He closed his eyes in shivered in her touch and presence.

* * *

Seeing her… holding him… 

_"He's evil," he told her, his stomach rolling in unease._

_"He's not evil," she said, not meeting his eyes. "He's just… misguided."_

_Poor naïve Hotaru._

_"He's not misguided," he insisted. "He takes pleasure in the pain and death of others."_

_Her head shot up and she glared at him, "You don't know him like I do."_

_"Hotaru…" his trailed off. "He'll hurt you."_

_"He would never do that," she said. "He loves me."_

_The blissful look she had on her face when she spoke those words sent him in a sea of confusion and… pain?_

_"You believe him?" he asked in disbelief._

_"Of course," she said._

_Her eyes softened and his heart compressed painfully._

_"Because I love him too."_

Tears fell from his pale blue eyes.

_They settled on a nice patch of grass with the light of the full moon bathing them. Fireflies danced among the flowers, illuminating them in an unearthly glow. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he smiled as he wound an arm around her. They both looked at the lake and the reflection of the starry sky._

_"Oh," she jolted up and then pointed at the sky. "A shooting star!"_

_He smiled at her innocence._

_"We should make a wish," he said and she nodded in agreement._

_She closed her eyes and began to make a wish. He watched her and marvelled on how the moonlight made her skin glow. Her eyelashes fluttered in the breeze and he contemplated on whether or not he should kiss her right then and there. His pale blue eyes softened and he sighed inwardly._

_Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she smiled._

_And he melted._

_"What did you wish for?" he asked._

_She shook her head, "Uh uh, I can't tell you or it won't come true."_

_He smiled and she felt her heart beat against her ribs. She had felt his eyes on her when she was making her wish, and she felt so warm._

_"Well…" he said with another smile. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

_She thought about it and then nodded, "I wished that you'd be safe forever."_

_His heart softened like putty._

_"What did you wish for?" she asked. Now she really wanted to know. No way was she gonna let him of the hook._

_Truthfully, he answered, "I wished that we would be together forever."_

_She blushed and they both leaned in._

His stomach sank, his heart tightened and his limbs numbed. The music from the ballroom faded out and the air suddenly felt too solid to breathe in. All he saw was her… so lovely under the moonlight… the very moonlight that made her skin glow.

_"Hotaru!" he shouted for her. "Don't go!"_

_She gave only one look back at him, her violet eyes telling him that they weren't his anymore. His heart wretched and he desperately gasped for air… but his air was turning her back to him. Battered and bruised on the floor, he reached out a hand to her, but she was already gone._

_The Evil kicked his hand away and ground it onto the floor with the heel of his boots. He cried out, eyes tearing._

_Trowa revelled in the Knight's pain and inner turmoil. His one visible green eye laughed madly at him. He bent down and what he whispered next into his ear, broke him once and for all._

_"She's mine now, Legolas."_

Legolas choked on a sob seeing Hotaru holding onto Trowa. His vision blurred and his heart was madly trying to commit suicide so that he may be relieved from this pain. His head pounded, his blood froze and he was dizzy. But he couldn't move… he didn't have strength… he didn't have any strength left in him to do anything at all.

_"We are two different people, Hotaru," Legolas had said, looking at the ground, afraid to meet her tear gathering eyes. "We can never be, we knew that in the very beginning. I love Serenity now... you can go back to Prince Milliardo... he loves you. And I... I can never remember the love I once held for you."_

_"I don't want Milliardo," Hotaru had cried. "I want you, and I always will. Goddesses Legolas, I love thee with all mine heart."_

_"But I do not love thee," he was suddenly shouting. "You can dote on me all thee want, Princess of Saturn, but my love for Serenity will not wither under your persistence."_

It felt like something punched him in the chest, knocking him out of breath… out of his very life. It was him… he was the one who broke them apart. Why? Why would he just end it with her? His lovely Firefly Goddess?

"Why?" he asked himself.

_"I love you... Legolas..." her voice ended in a deathly whisper, a thin vein of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and then she went limp in his hold._

_He cried out in agony, as he flung a seal towards the numb-ridden Evil. He then held her cooling corpse to his body, somehow hoping that his warmth would bring her back. He felt tears coming from his eyes, but ignored them, it did not matter if he showed how weak he was when it came to his beloved. The moments they had shared flashed vividly in front of him. Her laughter, her smile, even her tears. He was already missing them... he was already missing her. How foolish of him to let her go!_

_"I love you my goddess, now and forever. And I promise to love you throughout the ages to come..."_

_With that he-_

"Legolas."

He robotically turned around and met Serenity…

His wife.

Serenity froze on the spot, looking from his tears to Hotaru holding onto Trowa, unaware that they were being spied on. She met Legolas in the eyes and they were both speechless…

"Serenity," Makoto came up to them followed by the rest of the Goddess and then they all stopped.

"No," Serenity whispered painfully.

"I remember," Legolas said.

"No," Serenity shook her head, not believing him.

"I love her."

"NO!"

* * *

Hotaru turned her head to the direction of the scream and became immobile. They were all there… all the Goddesses… staring at them. Her mother watching her sadly, her uncle and aunt torn on what to do, and the inners looked at her accusingly. Her Queen looked at her with infinite hatred and Legolas… 

She stood up and once again, violet clashed with pale blue like so long ago.

"Legolas…" she whispered.

Trowa looked up and saw the Knight with the Fair-haired Goddess. No… they couldn't be here, right now. They'd ruin everything!

"Hotaru…" he whispered and took a step towards her.

"NO!" Serenity cried and held onto her husband. "You mustn't. You're married to me! Not her!"

"And I'd die before I let you take her again," the Evil rose from the ground, an ominous aura surrounding him.

The Knight drew out a bow and arrow from thin air, the Evil unsheathed his sword and the Goddesses followed suit.

And Hotaru…

Hotaru was torn.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm thinking... one more chapter to wrap things up? I don't know, depends on much I feel like writting... I mean, this was 23 pages people, so you better reivew!

Silver Author


	17. Dreamlike Death

Love Among Slavery

Chapter Seventeen: Dreamlike Death

* * *

_"Now."_

Heero and Duo's eyes flashed in response and they stood up from behind the houses. Soon to follow was a huge mass of people - of an army. The wind blew coldly and the moon lit the way to the castle clearly. Surely this was a blessing from Selene to ensure victory.

Mindless drones, they dashed forward, weapons flashing wickedly, and begun the invasion.

* * *

The Goddesses transformed into their senshi forms, but Trowa was unperturbed. The Knight had an arrow aimed for his heart, ready to fire whenever, and his aim was always strong and true. Fortunately, the Fair-haired Goddess was weighing the elfin king down.

Then there was Hotaru, in the middle of things, not knowing what to do. She could remember the days when she was with Trowa and how he had acted when with her. He was always patient and kind and…

"Come with me, Hotaru," Trowa said. "I would never forsake you."

_"I love you," Trowa said, more truthful than he really meant them, and smirked in triumph._

… and he was always feeding her lies.

She backed away from the Evil and he felt like he was being strangled.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Trowa jumped away just in time to avoid the golden globe of energy.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

One swift cut with his sword, and the attacks dissipated.

"Serenity," the Evil spat out her name in disgust. "I would surrender if I were you. My army is coming."

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" was his response.

"Black Hole," Trowa intoned indifferently as it sucked in the power of the moon princess.

Sailor Jupiter launched herself forward and aimed a punch, but too slow. He grabbed her fist, twisted it and threw her against the railing, which dented upon impact. The rest of the inners took that as their cue to rush him. He was no fool, nor a weakling.

Hotaru watched him stand there impassively, so different from the man she had just comforted, as the inner senshi jumped on him. She gasped when he threw them off as easily as flicking ants away. They, too, struck the banister, too dizzy to get up right away.

Legolas, once his wife was busy conjuring her own attack, ran from her and positioned himself elsewhere in the shadows so that when Serenity turned back to him, she would find him gone. He bristled the feather on his arrow and knew that if he was going to attack, he only had one chance. He nocked the bow and aimed.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The three spheres merged into one and hastened towards him. He chuckled deeply and knocked the attack aside with his one arm alone. This gave the outer senshi time to surround him in a triangle.

"Out of everyone present, you three are the least I wish to harm," Trowa told them, giving Hotaru a meaningful look.

"I will not let you touch her again," Sailor Uranus bit out harshly.

"You can have her," Serenity said, and they all turned to her.

Hotaru, shocked, didn't know what to say. Had she not sacrificed herself for the kingdom? Had she not given her future Queen the love of her life? What more could she possibly want? How could she so simply give her away?

* * *

Heero beheaded an elfin soldier as Duo stabbed another in the heart. Thousand others were fighting everywhere around them, but only the two of them stood unharmed. They were like a pillar of stone that could not be wounded.

They marched forward, disposing elves and opposing humans along the way.

Victory shall be their master's.

* * *

"You do not decide where she goes," Trowa seethed as he targeted Serenity's heart with the tip of his sword.

"I am unafraid of you," Serenity said.

"Then maybe you fear for your husband," Trowa said, tone full of threats.

Seeing that the Evil was preoccupied with a conversation, Legolas took a more careful aim and-

"Dark Star!"

-a sphere of black energy, pulsing with white electricity, ploughed him straight through the rails of the balcony and tossed him down far below. He was conscious enough to know that he was falling to his death, and his last thought was on his love for Hotaru.

"Legolas!" both Hotaru and Serenity cried.

Serenity made to dive for her husband, but she, too, was hit with the Evil's attack, striking her down. She gasped desperately for breath as she concentrated her eyes on Sailor Mercury, hoping for the dizziness to stop soon.

Hotaru, being the only person that Trowa would never hurt nor stop, was the one who took the leap of faith, and of love.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Pluto called, watching her daughter risk her life.

The Evil, seeing his beloved jumping to aid that stupid Knight, ran to her, but was stopped by the legendary sword of Uranus.

"Over my dead body," the blonde senshi whispered, eyes challenging.

"I would never commit such a crime," Trowa said.

"Then don't follow her," Neptune said quietly.

"If you love her…" Pluto murmured, blood eyes glowing in the full moon. "You will let her go."

Trowa fell silent.

"She loves him," Neptune said. "You cannot deny that… you cannot deny _her_."

"You rather him than me?" he asked.

"He never killed her," Uranus pointed out.

Touché.

* * *

Hotaru, guided by the bright planet Saturn, pushed downwards in the air, reaching faster towards her King… her love. His eyes were closed, skin pale, as she enclosed her pale hand over his smooth one. She looked to the advancing ground, tears streaming from her yes, and wondered if they'd die together, in this fairy tale, unfinished.

They had so much together, only to be wiped away by the hands of Fate…

Only to die here, him, a wedded man, and her, a discoloured servant.

But one thing was for certain.

They would die together, and in love.

"No!" she screamed. "We will _not_ die! We will not end here!"

Not when there was a bright future… of _them_.

Wings, ebony, sprouted from her back, the moonlight bright against them. They slowed, her wings catching the air in time. Distorted for a moment, for she had never dealt with wings before, she quickly righted them both and flew them up towards the balcony, determination etched on her face.

* * *

When Trowa saw his beautiful goddess rise above him dressed in light lavender with black wings in front of the vivid full moon, he could of died right then and there. Her beauty, unparalleled, was enough to snuff life out of him. And then when he saw the deadly glaive in her hand, he knew his time had come.

His only comfort was that they'd die together.

With Legolas in the safe arms of her grandfather, Hotaru lifted the glaive, channelling the power of Saturn-

"**Death Revolution Rebirth!"**

-and brought it down.

* * *

There was a funeral… of course there was… of pale violet roses and curtains between the columns. It was out in the open, the wind swaying their hairs and fluid clothing. King Legolas, of the Elves, stood at the front, staring at the closed casket. There was no body that lied within. When the Goddess of Death killed the Evil, she had sacrificed her own life and body to vanquish him.

He felt tears flow down his face, and did not wipe them away.

It had been a week since the Evil invaded, and once he was gone, all those under his spell woke up. King Herro was given his kingdom back, in fact, the human king was right behind Legolas, saddened beyond words. General Duo was in attendance too, close by. Prince Milliardo, quiet and heartbroken, was leaning against a pillar.

Legolas had requested annulment with the Moon Princess, saying that he married her with false pretences. This was true, for it was Fate that made him love her with false love. Serenity had signed the papers in reluctance, knowing that she had lost… to a dead woman.

It hurt.

It hurt so badly…

Even after hundreds of years, it still brought tears to his eyes, just thinking of his one true love.

King Legolas, looked out the window at his forest, feeling the sunlight on his face. Over the centuries, humankind had advanced steadily, their population rising astronomically, forcing the elves and all other supernatural beings to seek small forests and high mountains where the humans can not get to by car or by plane.

It was strange how noble elves were being herded like common sheep, but Legolas had no heart left in him to fight back.

"My King," an elf bowed deep and low. "There is a human within our boundaries."

Legolas suppressed a sigh. Although they can not get to his domain, Mirkwood, by car or plane, they could certainly get there by foot, but only if they could resist the magic wards.

"I will see to it," he said, preparing to leave.

* * *

A frail body.

Pale skin.

Deep violet eyes.

It was her, coming at last.

Legolas looked at her, just as she was looking at him, in the middle of the forest, sunlight streaming over them in simple bars of radiance, casting a dreamlike appearance to their fateful meeting.

"Hotaru," he whispered in awe.

"H-How do you know my name?"

* * *

_The rest is to your imagination._

Silver Author


End file.
